Hechizos, nekos y caos
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un instituto, mucha magia, caos en cada salón, y dos bladers que no saben que están haciendo en ese lugar...
1. Chapter 1

**yo: bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic**

**dark: claro no terminas los demás y subes nuevos**

**yo: es que con los otros me bloquie -.-**

**ryuga: como digas**

**yo: reiji te toca**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**yo: espero que les guste...**

Este relato comienza en casa de tsubasa y yu **(n/a: si viven juntos y ¿Qué problema hay?) **un día llegan dos misteriosos paquetes de un lugar llamado Gravidus, tsubasa los toma y ve que uno era de él y el otro era de yu.

Yu ¿puedes venir?- le pregunta tsubasa a yu quien se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa

En un rato- le contesta yu lo más rápido posible

Es que tienes un paquete, y es algo intrigante- le dice tsubasa para tentar a yu a bajar

¿Intrigante?- pregunto yu y no dudo en bajar las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad pero al bajar cae sobre tsubasa quien termina tirando los paquetes

Yu ten más cuidado- dijo tsubasa mientras se quitaba a yu de encima y se paraba

Lo siento pero quiero ver el paquete- dijo yu mientras se paraba, tsubasa recoge los paquetes y le da a yu el suyo

Aquí dice que son de un lugar llamado gravidus- dice tsubasa mientras examina el paquete por fuera

A mi no me importa de donde sea, me importa lo que contiene- dice yu mientras comienza a abrirlo y saca una carta, unos papeles y un uniforme

Que extraño- dijo tsubasa y cuando este abre el suyo ve que tiene lo mismo que yu

Y ¿Qué piensan que haremos con esto?- pregunta yu mientras intenta ver si no venia nada mas en el paquete

Mandarnos a un instituto- dijo tsubasa mientras leía la carta

Que buena broma- dice yu algo molesto

No es broma, en la carta dice han sido aceptados en el instituto gravidus- dice tsubasa asombrado y asustado a la vez

¿Qué?- grita yu con los ojos bien abiertos

Si escucha… _joven tsubasa otori usted ha sido aceptado en el instituto gravidus para la formación de hechiceros, magos y nigromantes; le pedimos que se presente en el instituto el día 14 de agosto para que comience sus estudios_- digo tsubasa para luego cruzar miradas con yu

Eso es imposible, haber… _joven yu tendo usted ha sido aceptado en el instituto gravidus para la formación de hechiceros, magos y nigromantes; le pedimos que…_ esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Cómo es que terminamos en este instituto?- le pregunto yu a tsubasa

No tengo idea- dijo tsubasa mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Tu crees ¿Qué debamos ir?- pregunto yu ahora con algo de curiosidad por como seria ese lugar

No lo se- dijo tsubasa pero cuando vio a yu que hacia puchero **(n/a: me lo imagino y me da ternura) **no le quedo otra que aceptar- supongo que no perdemos nada con ir un día

Gracias tsubasa- grito yu y luego abrazo a tsubasa

De nada- dijo tsubasa pero en ese momento agarro la carta y la siguió leyendo para ver que era lo que debían llevar- esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo mientas se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano

¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta yu preocupado

Escucha esto… _al momento de su llegada debe presentarse en la oficina del director, ahí le darán el numero de su casillero, las clases que debe cursar, su habitación junto con el nombre de su compañero, y le entregaremos sus libros…_ yu esto es un internado- le dice tsubasa mas asustado que antes

Entonces tendremos que hacer las malatas y partir- dijo yu con una sonrisa

No iré a un internado- dijo tsubasa mientras cerraba sus ojos

¿Por qué no?- le pregunta yu

No me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar- le contesta tsubasa ya enojado

Pero ya hemos estado aquí por 4 meses y nunca te quejaste- le dice yu

Esta bien haremos las maletas- dijo tsubasa y luego recogió el contenido de su paquete y subió a armar su maleta

Tsubasa ¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros compañeros?- le pregunta yu mientras ambos suben las escaleras

De seguro no son nada parecido a lo que conocemos- le contesta tsubasa mientras abre la puerta de su habitación

Yo ya veo que el primer día ya tienes como 20 cartas de amor en tu casillero- dijo yu y luego comenzó a reírse

No gracias, voy a ver como es el lugar y a cuidarte mas de eso no hare- le dice tsubasa con un leve sonrojo

Pero yo ya te imaginaba con ese alguien especial caminando por el instituto, tomados de la mano y besándose- decía yu

Yu yo no me voy a enamorar de nadie de ese lugar, y si así lo fuera no haría esas cosas, yo soy muy vergonzoso para todo lo que incluya el romance…- le comenta tsubasa

Pero aun así puede pasar- le dice yu

Si me sigues diciendo esto ninguno de los dos ira al instituto- le dice tsubasa con un tono de voz muy serio

Me callare- dijo yu- pero te enamoraras el primer día- susurro con picardía

¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunta tsubasa

Nada, nada-le contesta yu nervioso

Será mejor que empaques mañana nos vamos a ese instituto- le dice tsubasa y entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta

Supongo que haré de cupido haya- dijo yu y luego entro a su habitación y comenzó a empacar- me pregunto si yo también me vaya a enamorar en ese lugar, ya me fijaré cuando llegue

**yo: espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**tsubasa: ¿no les tenias que decir algo?**

**yo: ah si, bueno es que hoy comienzo mis vacaciones y podre actualizar más seguido**

**kyoya: no se refiere a eso**

**yo: y entonces a ¿que se refiere?**

**ryuga: a que te pones mal cuando no te dejan reviews**

**dark: que piensas que no sirves como escritora**

**reiji: y que pensaste en no volver a escribir**

**yo: TnT malvados *se va***

**tsubasa: ¬¬ miren lo que hicieron, bueno entes de ir a ver como esta rox les digo dejen reviews, comentarios tomatazos para estos cuatro insensibles lo que quieran... hasta la otra**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo: aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta locura**

**tsubasa: ¿que tanto voy a sufrir?**

**to: casi nada**

**tsubasa: -.-**

**yo: bueno dark hazme los honores**

**dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes... nada mas le pertenecen los occ**

Yu ¿te falta mucho nos pasan a buscar en diez minutos?- pregunta tsubasa lo mas nervioso posible

No, no me falta mucho- le dice yu mientras agarra su maleta y baja las escaleras

Estas todo desarreglado- dice tsubasa mientas acomoda el uniforme de yu; el uniforme **(n/a: perdón por no haberlo explicado el capitulo anterior) **consistía en zapatos y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y saco morado que llevaba el escudo del instituto en color dorado

Gracias, el uniforme te sienta bien- le dijo yu con una sonrisa

Gracias yu, a ti te hace ver mayor- dice tsubasa con una leve sonrisa

Eso ¿Qué significa?- pregunta yu inflando sus mejillas **(n/a: me lo imagino y me muero de amor)**

No significa nada, ¿ya tienes todo?- le pregunta tsubasa mientras abre la puerta

Si- le contesto yu y cuando tsubasa abre la puerta ambos se quedan sorprendidos que una limosina los haya venido a buscar

Joven otori y joven tendo suban por favor- dijo el conductor, yu y tsubasa aun con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro cruzan miradas y suben a la limosina

Tsubasa esto es increíble- dijo yu muy felizmente

Esto me parece extraño- susurra tsubasa

¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunta yu

No nada- le contesta tsubasa

Bueno será mejor que se abrochen los cinturones porque vamos a despegar- dijo el conductor

¿Despegar?- preguntaron ambos al unísono, en ese momento la limosina comenzó a volar

Tsubasa estamos volando- grito yu

Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- pregunta tsubasa

Joven otori todo es posible en el instituto gravidus- dice en conductor

¿A que clase de instituto vamos?- pregunta tsubasa asustado

A uno asombroso- le contesta yu mientras se asoma por la ventana de la limusina y ve que ya casi llegaban al instituto

Parece un castillo antiguo- dice tsubasa y en ese momento ve que aparecen dragones al lado de la limusina

Increíble son dragones- dice yu lo mas sorprendido posible

Es oficial ya lo he visto todo- dice tsubasa

No lo creo- dice yu con una sonrisa algo picara

Y eso ¿Por qué?- le pregunta tsubasa

Ya veras más tarde- le dice yu y comienza a reírse

Yu ya me estas preocupando- le dice tsubasa con cara de miedo

No te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por encontrara a tu otra mitad- dice yu y continua riéndose

Más te vale no empezar con eso- le advierte tsubasa

Esta bien- dice yu- pero hare que dejes de estar soltero aunque sea lo último que haga- susurra yu para que tsubasa no lo mate

Jóvenes ya hemos llegado al instituto gravidus- dijo el conductor y luego tsubasa y yu bajaron de la limusina

Y ahora ¿para donde vamos?- pregunta yu

En la carta decía que nos presentáramos en la oficina del director apenas llegáramos- le contesta tsubasa

Y ¿Dónde quedara? Este lugar es enorme- decía yu

No lo se, será mejor preguntar- dice tsubasa y apenas da un paso una chica lo derriba

Lo lamento mucho- decía la joven

No hay problema pero fíjate por donde vas- dijo tsubasa mientras se levantaba del piso

Si, ¿son nuevos?- pregunta la joven

Así es, yo soy yu y él es tsubasa- dijo yu con una sonrisa dirigida a la joven

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rocio- dice rocío con una sonrisa

¿Sabes donde esta la oficina del director?- le pregunta tsubasa

Si, no esta lejos- le contesta rocío

¿Nos llevarías?- le pregunta yu

Seguro- le contesta rocío

¿Qué acaso no estabas apurada?- le pregunta tsubasa

Estaba buscando a mi hermanita pero la puedo ver más tarde- dice rocío

Rocio ¿Qué edad tienes tu y tu hermanita?- le pregunta yu

Seira tiene 11 y yo tengo 16- dice rocío

Tu hermanita tiene mi edad- dice yu con una sonrisa

¿Enserio?- pregunta rocío algo sorprendida

Si y tsubasa tiene la tuya- le dice yu

Lo que me espera- dice rocío

¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta tsubasa

Ya sabrás con llegues con el director- le dice rocío

Esta bien, vamos- dice tsubasa para seguir a rocío hasta la oficina del director

**yo: bien aqui les tengo una simple pregunta ¿yaoi o hetero? es que yo no me decidí .-.**

**ryuga: eso pasa por amar el yaoi y el hetero -.-**

**yo: es que es muy difícil decidir**

**kyoya: ¬¬ bueno sera mejor que tus lectores decidan**

**yo: si es verdad, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que quieran solo díganlo... hasta el próximo fic o actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de este extraño fic**

**kyoya: extraño es poco**

**yo: ya lo se -.- ya que estas dilo**

**kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los occ**

Rocio ¿Cuánto falta?- pregunta yu algo cansado

No falta mucho yu-le contesta rocio mientras sonríe

Tsubasa-lo llama yu pero este no le responde- tsubasa- lo llama esta vez elevando el tono de voz pero tsubasa no le respondía

Yu déjalo debe estar concentrado en algo- le dice rocio a yu para que no empiece a gritar

Si, en tu falta- dice yu y esto genera que rocio se sonroje levemente **(n/a: bueno siempre me olvido de algo, el uniforme femenino consiste en camisa blanca, saco morado, falda negra, medias blancas y zapatos de tacón negros)**

No digas tonterías, debe estar pensando en otra cosa- le dice rocio intentando tener la razón

Pero si te esta mirando la falda, mírale la cara- dice yu, en eso rocio se da vuelta y ve a tsubasa mirando en dirección a su falta

Tsubasa puedes no mirarme por favor- le pide rocio ya completamente sonrojada

¿Eh? ¿Qué? – preguntaba tsubasa sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando

Rocio te vio cuando te quedaste viendo su falta- dice yu y se comienza a reír

¿Qué yo hice que?-pregunta tsubasa- bueno a decir verdad ella no tiene mal cuerpo- piensa tsubasa mientras mira a yu

Ya se quedo trabado otra vez- dice yu y da un suspiro

¿Le pasa seguido?- pregunta rocio mientras pasa su mano en frente de los ojos de tsubasa una y otra vez

No, pero ya me esta preocupando- dice yu

¿Qué me pasa que no puedo dejar de mirarla?- se pregunta tsubasa en su interior hasta que rocio lo saca del trance

Tsubasa ¿ya estas bien?-le pregunta rocio

Si… ¿Cuánto faltaba?-le pregunta tsubasa algo confundido

Casi nada- dijo rocio y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la oficina del director

Gracias por todo rocio- dice yu con una sonrisa

No es nada, si necesitan algo mas me avisan-le dice rocio y se va

Tsubasa ¿te gusta rocio?-le pregunta yu con picardía

Etto… yu hay que entrar a la oficina-dice tsubasa evadiendo la pregunta de yu

Esta bien, pero aun no te libraras de mi-dice yu y ambos entran a la oficina del director

Hola, ustedes deben ser los jóvenes tsubasa y yu- dice el director

Si- dicen ambos al unísono

Bueno, sean bienvenidos al instituto gravidus, ahora debo darles sus horarios, libros, habitación, bueno todo-dice el director con una sonrisa

Gracias-dice yu y sonríe

Muchas gracias-dice tsubasa

Bueno primero vamos contigo yu, tu estas en una clase especial en el salón 137, tu habitación es la 89 en el ala oeste, no necesitas libros por el momento y tus horarios te los dará tu profesor-dice el director

Ok-dice yu

Y tsubasa tu estas en la clase de hechiceros nivel 4 que es el salón 209, tu habitación es la 35 en el ala sur, tus libros ya están en tu habitación y los horarios están dentro del libro de conjuros de transformaciones- dice el director

Esta bien- dice tsubasa

Con respecto a sus compañeros de habitación-dice el director y ambos lo miran con intriga- hubo un problema y ambos comparten la habitación con una joven, yu la comparte con la estudiante seira de 11 años de edad, que resulta ser la otra estudiante de 11 años es el instituto-dice el director

¿Cómo que la otra estudiante de 11 años?-le pregunta yu

Solo hay dos estudiantes de edad inferior a 15 que es el mínimo de edad para entrar en el instituto pero tanto seira como tú lograron entrar fácilmente demostrando su nivel- dice el director

Ya veo- dice yu- un momento seira es el nombre de la hermanita de rocio- piensa yu

Y tsubasa a decir verdad no me acuerdo quien es tu compañera de cuarto pero de seguro no tardaras en saberlo, ya que están en las mismas clases- dice el director

Entiendo-le dice tsubasa

Bueno aquí tiene las llaves de las habitaciones- les dice el director mientras les entrega sus respectivas llaves- bueno ya pueden retirarse, sus clases no tardaran en comenzar-le dice el director y ambos salen de la oficina

Al parecer tuviste suerte yu- dice tsubasa

¿Por qué?-le pregunta yu

Solo tienes una chica de tu edad, ese amor es inevitable- dice tsubasa mientras sonríe

Que gracioso, si yo salgo con seira puede que tu y rocio nos tenga que cuidar, en otras palabras tu y ella solos-dice yu y tsubasa se sonroja

No digas tonterías y vayamos a los salones- dice tsubasa cambiando el tema

Pero tenemos diferentes-dice yu

Te acompaño al tuyo y de ahí voy al mio-dice tsubasa y luego suspira

En realidad no es necesario que lo acompañes- dice rocio que al parecer había regresado

Rocio ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta yu y luego ve a una chica al lado de ella

Es que sabía que tú estarías junto con mi hermanita y tsubasa terminaría en mi clase-dice rocio

Entonces tu eres seira-dice yu acercándose a seira

Si, mejor vamos yendo al salón o sino nos ponen tarde-dice seira, yu solo asiente y ambos se dirigen a su salón

¿Cómo sabias los salones donde estaríamos?-le pregunta tsubasa

No es difícil, son por edades, cuando yu dijo que el tenia 11 y tu 16 no me resulto tan difícil-dice rocio

Ya veo-dice tsubasa algo pensativo

Bueno mejor nos vamos al salón- dice rocio

Si, sabes yu comparte habitación con tu hermanita- le dice tsubasa

¿Enserio? Que suerte tiene-dice rocio

Si, al menos él sabe quien es su compañera

¿Qué tu no lo sabes?- le pregunta rocio

No-le contesta tsubasa

Dime que habitación tienes-le dice rocio

La 35 en el ala sur-dice tsubasa y rocio al oírlo se queda en shock

Te… te… te…- tartamudeaba rocio

Te… ¿Qué?-le pregunta tsubasa

Te toco conmigo-dice finalmente rocio

¿¡Qué!?-grita tsubasa

**yo: espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**tsubasa: ¿por que compartimos habitación con chicas?**

**yo: no se solo se me ocurrió para hacerlo mas divertido**

**dark: no te quejes tu compañera es linda**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, preguntas, dudas, todo es aceptado**

**reiji: ¿y la pregunta?**

**yo: gracias por hacerme acordar, bueno aquí la pregunta ¿quieren que sea con o sin lemon?**

**ryuga: bueno hasta el otro fic o ****actualización**

**yo: ¿que pasa que ahora lo empiezan a decir ustedes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo: mejor que mis lectores me amen**

**dark: ._, y eso ¿por que lo dices?**

**yo: el baka de mi hermano casi me intoxica con lo que cocino anoche y estoy en cama... pero aun asi les traje el fic...!**

**dark: o-o bueno... beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

¿Cómo es posible que te haya tocado ser mi compañero?-le pregunta rocio aun asombrada y confundida

No lo se, el director solo dijo que hubo problema con las habitaciones y tanto yu como yo tendríamos compañeras en vez de compañeros-dice tsubasa algo sorprendido

Bueno entonces te tengo que soportar en las clases, en la habitación y posiblemente en tutoría-dice rocio algo mas calmada

¿Tutoría?-pregunta tsubasa confundido

Supongo que no sabes nada de magia y estas en nivel 4, en otras palabras o buscas tutor o repruebas- dice rocio con una leve sonrisa

Y ¿tu serás mi tutora?- le pregunta tsubasa mientras la mira a los ojos y se pierde en ellos- por favor dios mio que ella sea mi tutora jamás te he pedido nada así que por favor cumple esto que te pido- piensa tsubasa

Supongo que si-dice rocio

Gracias diosito querido-piensa tsubasa mientras intenta que rocio no se dé cuenta de lo feliz que estaba

Sabes estaría feliz de que seas mi compañero de habitación si no fuera porque te quedas como tonto con mi falda-dice rocio y siguen caminando hacia el salón

No me quedo como tonto con tu falda-dice tsubasa con un leve sonrojo

Si seguro-dice rocio con sarcasmo

Bueno, y si así fuera ¿Qué? Soy un chico no puedo evitar hacer eso-dice tsubasa y desvía la mirada lejos de rocio

Solo quería que lo admitieras- dice rocio y comienza a reírse

Que graciosa-dice tsubasa y se pone al lado de rocio **(n/a: anteriormente se encontraba detrás de rocio) **

Bueno es que pareces algo reservado- dice rocio y se aferra al brazo derecho de tsubasa

Lo soy- dice tsubasa mientras mira como rocio se aferro a él

Esto no te incomoda ¿verdad?-le pregunta rocio algo sonrojada

Eh… no, no me molesta-dice tsubasa completamente rojo

¿Seguro?-pregunta rocio

Si… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunta tsubasa

Es aquella puerta-dice rocio señalando la puerta del salón

Eh… rocio-la llama tsubasa

¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta a tsubasa

No tendrías que soltarme, no quiero llegar y que piensen que comencé a ligar desde que llegue-dice tsubasa algo nervioso

Esta bien- dice rocio y lo suelta- pero igual no estas ligando- dice rocio y comienza a abrir la puerta del salón- en todo caso eso lo estoy haciendo yo- abre la puerta y entra lo mas rápido que puede

¿Eso fue una indirecta de que intenta ligar conmigo?-piensa tsubasa

Ustedes debe ser el joven tsubasa-dice un adulto que se encontraba al lado de tsubasa

Si-dice tsubasa

Bueno por favor entre en la clase-dice el adulto quien entro antes que tsubasa

Buenos días profesor-dicen todos los jóvenes dentro del salón

Buenos días estudiantes, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase, denle la bienvenida al joven tsubasa otori-dice el profesor y tsubasa entra al salón- bueno tsubasa siéntate al lado de la señorita rocio por favor- dice el profesor y al oír eso tsubasa va al lado de rocio **(n/a: los bancos son de 2 cada uno)**

¿El destino nos pone siempre juntos o es mi idea?- le pregunta tsubasa a rocio

Ni el destino, ni tu idea, yo le dije al profesor que me ponga contigo-le dice rocio a tsubasa

Y eso ¿Por qué?- le pregunta tsubasa

Porque le dije que ya que seria tu tutora seria buena idea sentarme contigo-le contesta rocio

Ya veo-dice tsubasa y de la nada le llega un pequeño papel a su banco

¿Qué dice?-le pregunta rocio

Dice… _me las vas a pagar nuevo, nadie me saca a mi chica sin pagar el precio_- dice tsubasa y empieza a ver a su alrededor para ver quien lo iba a matar

Fue raymon-dice rocio y señala a un chico sentado delante de todo

¿Por qué me mando esto?-le pregunta tsubasa

Él era mi compañero de banco hasta que le dije al profesor que me sentara contigo-dice rocio

No puede ser solo por eso-dice tsubasa

Bueno… en realidad también es porque el piensa que seré su novia y no deja que este con otros chicos, yo no lo quiero y ya se lo dije pero al ser el mas poderoso del instituto ningún chico se atreve a enfrentarlo- dice rocio sin ánimos

Pero… ¿tu estas enamorada de otro?-le pregunta tsubasa

Eso te lo digo al final de la clase-le dice rocio y luego le guiña un ojo a tsubasa

Esta bien-le dice tsubasa

Bueno estudiantes les dejare un trabajo en grupos de dos, que yo elegiré- dice el profesor y todos comenzaron a quejarse- no se quejen por favor, bueno los grupos los elegirán ustedes solo si son mixtos-aclaraba el profesor

Rocio será mi compañera- grita uno de los estudiantes

No será mía- dice otro estudiante

Están equivocados será mi compañera-dice otro

Cállense-grita raymon- ella será mi compañera- dice ya bajando el tono de voz

Claro que no-dice rocio con una sonrisa

Esta bien-dice el profesor- señorita rocio ¿Quién será su compañero?-le pregunta el profesor a rocio

Seré yo-dice tsubasa

¿Eso es cierto señorita rocio?- le pregunta el profesor

Así es-dice rocio

Esta bien, ustedes dos son un grupo y su tema será la transformación de cuerpos, deberán usar el ADN de un animal que elijan y mezclarlo con el de un estudiante que se ofrezca en esa clase-dijo el profesor

Esta bien profesor-dijo rocio

Muy bien ahora el resto busque compañero y venga a mi escritorio para decirme quienes son y les daré los temas-dice el profesor

¿No te molesta que haya dicho que eres mi compañera?- le pregunta tsubasa

Claro que no, te lo iba a pedir pero todos empezaron a decir que serian mi compañero-dice rocio y se ríe levemente

Que bueno que ella esta conmigo pero ese chico raymon ¿Qué me hará por estar tan cerca de rocio?-pensaba tsubasa hasta que un timbre sonó y lo saco de sus pensamientos

Bueno nos vemos mañana estudiantes-dice el profesor y sale del salón

Bueno, será mejor ir a nuestra habitación para empezar con el trabajo-dice rocio, tsubasa asiente y ambos van a la habitación

**yo: bueno diganme ¿que les parecio este cuarto capitulo?**

**kyoya: XD no conocía ese lado tuyo tsubasa**

**tsubasa: callense ustedes saben bien que rocio es rox**

**ryuga: .-. eso no lo sabia**

**yo: pero lo aclare en mi biografia ¬¬**

**reiji: dejalo es retrasado**

**yo: tienes razon, bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, pedidos especiales, tomatazos, todo es aceptado...**

**tsubasa: hasta la otra actualización o fic ^^**

**yo: ¬¬ bien me sacan mi parte...**


	5. Chapter 5

**yo: bien ya que una lectora quería saber que pasaría entre yu y seira aquí tiene lo pedido**

**tsubasa: ya me imagino**

**yo: no te pongas así que se ve lindo el amor de niños...**

**tsubasa: es lindo pero no es el mejor**

**yo: como digas, ya que estas dilo**

**tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Mientras que tsubasa tuvo un primer día de clases algo extraño el de yu fue todavía más raro…

Seira ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen en una clase especial?-pregunta yu muy curioso por lo que hará mientras caminaba al lado de seira

Bueno en una clase especial al ser jóvenes tenemos que aprender lo básico y si lo aprendemos rápido pasamos a el siguiente nivel-le contesta seira mientras miraba los ojos color jade de yu

Ya veo-dice yu mirando el suelo- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunto yu al notar que seira no lo dejaba de mirar

Es que eres lindo-dice seira con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto hizo que yu se sonrojara un poco y se ponga a pensar

¿Acaso le gusto?- se preguntaba en su mente yu mientras que sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la puerta de su salón de clases

Bien es aquí-dijo seira mientras abría la puerta del salón y entraba, adentro ya se encontraba el profesor de la clase especial

Tú debes ser yu, pasa no tengas miedo-dijo el profesor y yu entro y se sentó al lado de seira

No estés nervioso-le decía seira a yu para calmarlo mientras este no le sacaba la mira de encima a seira **(n/a: ¬¬ yu te voy a estar vigilando)**

Bueno, hoy vamos a ver las pociones de cambios-dijo el profesor

¿Cambios de que?-pregunto yu sin tener idea de lo que iban a hacer

Pueden ser de colores de ojos o de cabello-dijo el profesor y les dio a ambos pequeños una lista con cosas que necesitarían para la poción y salió del salón

Bueno debemos usar ancas de rana, ojos de tritón, garras de lobo, alas de murciélago, esencia de hada, verruga de bruja, pelaje de hombre lobo y sangre de sirena-dijo seira sin haber notado que yu se había asustado por los ingredientes de la poción

¿De donde vamos a sacar todo eso?-pregunta yu con la voz algo elevada

Del estante que esta detrás de ti-dice seira mirándolo muy intrigada

Ah, ya sabia-dice yu dándose la vuelta- soy un tonto, pero ¿Por qué ella me hace poner tan nervioso?- se preguntaba yu en su mente hasta que seira lo hizo reaccionar

Yu, reacciona yu, no puedo hacer esto sola-dijo seira mientras zarandeaba a yu para que reaccione

¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntaba yu sin entender que pasaba

Ayúdame a agarrar todos los ingredientes-decía seira mientras traía una silla para alcanzar las cosas del estante

Déjame que me suba yo y tu ve diciéndome los ingredientes-dice yu y se sube a la silla

Esta bien- le dice seira mientras agarra la lista de ingredientes

Bien, ¿Qué ingredientes eran?-pregunta yu

Ancas de rana- dice seira y yu toma un frasco con ancas de rana y lo deja en la mesa- ojos de tritón- dice seira y yu encontró los ojos pero estaban muy atrás para alcanzarlos

Están muy atrás, no llego-dijo yu ya en puntitas de pie

Las agarras luego, fíjate si tienes cerca las garras de lobo- dice seira y ve que yu ya estaba bajando de la silla con un franco de garras en la mano el cual deja sobre la mesa

Bien, ahora las alas de murciélago-dice seira y yu se sube y busca las alas de murciélago y las toma pero se le caen

Hay no-grita yu pero los reflejos de seira eran bueno y atrapo el frasco antes de que llegara al suelo

Mas cuidado yu-dijo seira mientras ponía el frasco junto con los otros dos

¿Qué seguía?-pregunta yu

La esencia de hada-dice seira y yu la buscaba pero no la encontraba

Seira no esta-dice yu mientras se bajaba de la silla

Déjame ver a mi-dice seira mientras se sube a la silla- aquí estaba, atrás de las alas de mariposa-dijo seira quien se disponía a bajar pero en ese instante pierde el equilibrio y cae de la silla

Seira-grito yu y fue corriendo a atraparla, ella cayo en los brazos de yu pero no quiso abrir sus ojos- abre lo ojos estas bien-dijo yu mientras seira abría sus ojos y noto que estaba en los brazos de yu

Yu-dijo seira sonrojada

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta yu mirándola fijamente

¿Me bajas?-dijo seira y yu la bajo y sintió como sus mejillas cambiaron rápidamente de color

Perdón-dice yu cada vez mas rojo

¿Por qué te tendría que perdonar? Mas bien te tengo que agradecer-dice seira mientras abraza a yu, quien cada vez tenía la cara más roja

Seira, mejor seguimos con lo de la lista-dice yu- porque si me sigues abrazando mi cara será un tomate-pensó yu

De acuerdo, espera ¿Dónde quedo la esencia de hada?-pregunto seira y ambos vieron que el frasco estaba flotando en el aire

¿Cómo es que flota?-pregunta yu y no para de ver el frasco

Será mejor que lo bajemos-dice seira mientras agarra una bolsita con canicas **(n/a: wtf? O-o ¿canicas?)**

¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto yu quien veía a seira agarrando una canica

Hacer que baje-dijo seira empezó a arrojar canicas al frasco con esencia de hada

Te ayudo-dijo yu quien también comenzó a arrojar canicas, en eso una de las que lanzo rompió el frasco haciendo que les callera la esencia encima

Yu ¿estas bien?-pregunta seira sin poder ver nada

Si, ¿tu estas bien?-le pregunta yu también sin poder ver nada

Si- dijo seira pero cuando abrió logro ver a yu lo vio con unas alas de hada de color verde limón- yu tienes alas-grito seira mientras señalabas las alas que se encontraban en la espalda de yu

Tú no te quedas atrás-dijo yu quien logro ver que seira tenía alas de color amarillo y comenzó a reírse

No te rías-dijo seira mientras inflaba las mejillas

Es que te ves linda-dijo yu, esto hizo que seira se sonrojara

Tu también te ves lindo con las alas-dijo seira quien logro hacer que yu se sonroje pero antes de poder seguir ambos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del profesor

¿Qué paso?-pregunta el profesor atónito al ver a ambos pequeños con alas de hada

La esencia de hada-dijeron ambos al unísono

Esta bien, el efecto pasara en unas horas pero será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones y esperen a que pase, la poción la harán mañana y yo les dejare los ingredientes en la mesa-dice el profesor a lo que ambos pequeños asienten y salen del salón camino a su habitación pero en el camino se encuentran con tsubasa y rocio

¿Qué les paso?-pregunta tsubasa mientras miraba las alas que tenían

Adivinare, ¿esencia de hada?-dice rocio en lo que ambos pequeños cruzan miradas, miran a rocio y asienten- lo sabia-dice rocio

Yu recién es el primer día y ya tienes alas, no me imagino en una semana-dice tsubasa

Al menos a él no lo amenazaron de muerte-dice rocio

¿Te amenazaron de muerte?-le pregunta yu

Ahora me toca a mi adivinar, ¿fue raymon?-dijo seira mientras miraba a tsubasa

¿Por qué piensas eso?-le pregunta tsubasa

Fácil, esta loco por rocio y aparte ahora por haya mirándote con odio-dijo seira mientras miraba a raymon, al oír esto tsubasa toma la mano de rocio y salen corriendo de ahí

Se queja de que yo tengo alas mientras él se enamora-dice yu mientras ve correr a tsubasa y rocio- pero supongo que con el enamoramiento no me quede atrás-pensaba yu mientras cambia la dirección de su mirada hacia seira

**yo: espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**dark: me gusta pero...**

**yo: pero ¿que?**

**dark: ¿solo estarán tsubasa, yu y los occ?**

**yo: e.e no te lo ****diré**

**dark: ¬¬ y dices que ryuga es malo**

**yo: bueno, dejen reviews, sugerencias, dudas, todo es aceptado...^^**

**dark: menos almendras porque rox es alérgica ^^**

**yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic...**


	6. Chapter 6

**yo: bueno he aquí otro capitulo de este mágico fic**

**tsubasa: si correr por mi vida es mágico entonces si**

**yo: bueno aclaro que una persona se infiltro en el fic... no queria pero se metio**

**tsubasa: ¿quien fue?**

**yo: léelo y lo sabrás... kyoya te toca**

**kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Tsubasa, raymon no nos sigue puedes dejar de correr-decía rocio mientras intentaba no caerse **(n/a: es algo lógico no se puede correr con tacones)**

¿Segura?-pregunta tsubasa sin dejar de correr

Si, ahora para o me caeré-dijo rocio y en ese momento tsubasa deja de correr

Perdón, pero no estoy seguro de que ese tal raymon me la haga fácil si peleamos-dice tsubasa más calmado

De eso no lo dudes, él tiene hermanos así que si el pelea ellos dos también-dice rocio mientras notaba que tsubasa la llevo hasta el jardín solo para escapar de la mirada de odio de raymon

Entro en este instituto porque yu quiso venir y ya sé que moriré en menos de una semana-dice tsubasa a la vez que se sienta en el césped

No te pongas así-dice rocio y se siente al lado de tsubasa y en ese momento tsubasa usa las piernas de rocio como almohada y cierra sus ojos mientras ella le comienza a acariciar el rostro

¿Cómo es posible que esta mañana me derribaste y ahora estamos así?-le pregunta tsubasa con un tono de voz muy dulce

Será porque me conociste y te enamore-dice rocio y se ríe levemente

Si estoy enamorado de usted mi lady-dice tsubasa en tono sarcástico

Que gracioso, ahora no me usaras de almohada-dice rocio fingiendo estar enojada

Sabes cuando llegue lo primero que pensé seria que debería cuidar a yu, después pensé que me harías sufrir todo el tiempo, luego que no estaría vivo en una semana y ahora pienso que puede ser divertido estar aquí al ser uno de los únicos dos bladers que hay-dice tsubasa sin dejar de mirar el cielo

¿Cómo que de los únicos dos bladers?-pregunta rocio algo intrigada

Veras yu y yo somos bladers y supongo que no habrá mas en este instituto-le contesta tsubasa ahora mirando a rocio

Ustedes dos no son los únicos-dice rocio y luego da un suspiro

¿Cuántos mas hay?-pregunta tsubasa mientras se sienta al lado de rocio

Hay dos bladers más-dice rocio lo más calmada

¿Quiénes son?-pregunta tsubasa esperando que sea alguno de sus amigos

No te lo diré, tendrás que averiguarlo-le contesta rocio y luego le guiña el ojo derecho, al ver eso tsubasa solo se hace el enojado y mira para otro lado

¿Por qué me siento más tranquilo cuando estoy con ella? Siempre pensé que guardaría muchos secretos pero con ella no puedo-piensa tsubasa y mira que no muy lejos de ahí se podía reconocer a un chico de cabellos plateados que estaba dado vuelta y por lo tanto no se le veía el rostro

¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunta rocio que vio que tsubasa estaba muy pensativo

Es que ese chico me hace recordar a dark-dice tsubasa sin quitarle la vista ese chico que al parecer hablaba con una chica de cabellos azul verdosa **(n/a: para que tengan una idea es el color del cabello de ace de bakugan nueva vestroia)**

¿Quién es dark?-le pregunta rocio algo curiosa

Dark es mi sombra, es casi igual a mi, la única diferencia que tenemos es que él tiene ojos rojos-dice tsubasa quien pasa a mirar a rocio sin que ella se dé cuenta

Y es posible que lo sea-dice rocio mirando a ese chico

¿Cómo?-pregunta tsubasa sin lograr entender como seria eso posible

Dije que puede ser no que sea así, ¿ves la chica con la que esta hablando?-le pregunta rocio

Si-contesta tsubasa

Bueno ella es Moon y es mi sombra-dice rocio y nota que tsubasa se había quedado muy sorprendido al decir eso

Pero ¿como fue que él esta aquí?-pregunta tsubasa ahora queriendo entender que sucede

Veras Moon era la única sombra y cuando el director pensó en traer a algunos estudiantes creyó que seria buena idea traer una sombra-dice rocio sin dejar de mirar a su sombra

¿Cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunta tsubasa

Moon ayuda al director como una secretaria algunas veces y ella siempre se encarga de varios preparativos para bailes, recaudaciones de dinero, esa cosas así que ella me lo conto-le contesta rocio

Ya veo-dice tsubasa quien se pone de pie y le extiende la mano a rocio para que ella se levante

Y ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-le pregunta rocio ya de pie

A molestar a dos sombras-dice tsubasa con una sonrisa algo picara

Me parece buena idea, Moon no se enoja casi nunca así que no corremos peligro-dice rocio

Que bueno que eres mujer, sino dark te mataría por molestarlo-dice tsubasa y van con ambas sombras

Moon creí que nunca te vería ligar-dice rocio

Dark no sabia que ligaras tan bien-dice tsubasa

Rocio no molestes con eso-le dice moon totalmente roja por el comentario de su contraparte

Tsubasa no juegues con eso-le grita dark- y ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta mirándolo fijamente y logrando que tsubasa se ponga nervioso

Ni yo sé que hago aquí-contesta tsubasa a lo que rocio suelta una risa en un tono bajo, moon y dark cruzan miradas luego de ver a sus contrapartes

¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunta moon intentando que rocio y tsubasa se sonrojen

Apenas puse un pie en el instituto y ya la tenia encima-dice tsubasa mirando a rocio

¿Y se supone que yo tenia ligue?-le pregunta dark con un tono burlón

Pero no ligue-dice tsubasa con un leve sonrojo

Eso es cierto, estaba corriendo mientras buscaba a seira, no me fije por donde iba y choque con tsubasa-dice rocio

A ti te derriban todos-dice dark mientras mira a tsubasa, ante ese comentario él, moon y rocio se comienzan a reír

No se rían-dice tsubasa

Bueno ya nos calmamos-dice moon intentando no reír

Ahora nos toca a nosotros-dice rocio y mira a moon y dark- ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?-les pregunta a lo que moon se sonroja y dark desvía la mirada

Dark puedo revelar al que sé que no quieres que nadie sepa, así que mejor contesta-dice tsubasa de forma amenazadora

No te atreverías-dice dark

¿Quieres ver? Hace unos meses dark estaba…-comenzó a decir tsubasa pero dark le tapa la boca con la mano

Esta bien les contestare la pregunta pero no vuelvas a hablar de eso-dice dark y saca su mano de la boca de tsubasa

Esta bien dinos-dice rocio

Bueno…-dice dark

***~*~*****Flashback*~*~***

Dark iba caminando por el instituto sin saber donde quedaba la oficina del director hasta que ve a una chica de cabello azul verdoso sentada en las sombras leyendo un libro de magia negra y se queda mirándola sin poder moverse. La chica se da cuenta de que dark que había quedado totalmente inmóvil con la mirada perdida en ella

¿Estas bien?- le pregunta la chica quien se levanta y se dirige a dark

¿Eh? A si estoy bien-dice dark con cara de tonto

¿Seguro?-le pregunta la chica

Si, de casualidad sabes ¿Dónde esta la oficina del director?-le pregunta dark y la chica comienza a reírse- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le pregunta completamente confundido

Es que la oficina esta un poco lejos de aquí, se nota que eres uno de los nuevos-dice la chica

¿Se nota tanto?-pregunta dark

Un poco, ven te acompaño-dice la chica con una sonrisa

Gracias-dice dark **(n/a: dark dio las gracias es señal del fin del mundo)**

Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta la chica

Me llamo dark tsubasa pero me dicen dark-le contesta dark a lo que la chica lo mira y suspira

Entonces tú eres la sombra que venia al instituto-dice la chica un poco sorprendida

¿Qué soy la única sombra?-pregunta dark

No, contigo son dos las sombras del instituto-le contesta la chica

Y ¿Quién es la otra?-le pregunta dark sin saber lo que ella podría decir

La otra sombra soy yo, un gusto soy moon-dice moon con una sonrisa

***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***

Después de eso el director me dijo que el muestre el instituto a dark ya que nuestros profesor no vendría hasta dentro de una semana y media-dice moon

Y ¿Por qué no están en nuestra clase?-pregunta tsubasa

Las sombras tienen clase aparte al igual que seira y yu, nosotros vamos a las clases normales, yu y seira van a una "clase especial" mientras que las sombras van a las clases de magia negra-le contesta rocio

Ya veo, te tengo lastima moon-dice tsubasa

¿Por qué?-pregunta moon

Tendrás que soportar a dark el gruñón-le contesta tsubasa y comienza a reírse hasta que dark le lanza una mirada fulminante

No creo que dark el gruñón dure mucho tiempo, moon le dará tanto amor y cariño que de seguro será más bueno y gentil-dice rocio, tras el comentario moon y dark comienzas a sonrojarse

No digan eso- dice moon roja como tomate

Tsubasa si supieras que rocio tiene razón, ¿Qué estoy pensando? O ¿si me enamore de moon?-piensa dark mientras mira la cara roja de moon

**yo: espero que les haya gustado aun con el infiltrado**

**tsubasa: ¿como se metió dark ahí?**

**yo: y yo que se... pero mira el lado positivo**

**tsubasa: ¿cual?**

**yo: pasara a ser un enamorado feliz**

**tsubasa: no estará de malas... que milagro**

**yo: ¿o mejor hago que moon le rompa el corazón?**

**tsubasa: ¬¬ déjalo ser feliz así no sufrimos**

**yo: bueno luego veré que haré con este intruso de fics**

**tsubasa: TnT no quiero morir por el enojo de dark**

**yo: ¬¬ no morirás... bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones lo que quieran es aceptado**

**tsubasa: una aclaración... parte del fic esta basado en el fic de una escritora... si el de kzy oscura**

**yo: se aclara por lo de las sombras... aparte ella es la persona que me inspiro a comenzar a escribir fics**

**tsubasa: eso lo sabemos ella y RominaDark5 son tu inspiración siempre**

**yo: ^^ sera porque les tengo mucha admiración y respeto**

**tsubasa: bueno, ah casi se me olvida una pregunta especial... ¿que quieren que pase en el próximo capitulo?**

**yo: esperamos la respuesta y nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**yo: gomen por la tardanza pero es que alguien no me dejo usar la computadora y cuando la pude usar no andaba bien**

**kyoya: ¬¬ excusas**

**yo: pero estoy arrepentida... u.u**

**ryuga: eso lo sabemos bien**

**yo: bueno no les quito mas tiempo, ryuga dilo**

**ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes... solo le pertenecen los occ**

No se ustedes pero yo quiero un helado-dice rocio con una sonrisa y toma del brazo a tsubasa

Yo también quiero un helado-dice moon y suelta una risa baja

¿Por qué te ríes?-le pregunta dark

Es que recordé algo que paso con el helado hace unos días-le contesta moon, mientras que dark no le saco la vista de encima

Ya veo, bueno entonces vayamos los cuatro por el helado- dice dark y tsubasa lo miro algo sorprendido por el comportamiento que tenía

Chicas ¿Dónde venden los helados?-pregunta tsubasa recordando que ni él ni dark tenían idea de como ir

No esta lejos-le contesta moon

Solo tienen que seguirnos-dice rocio con una sonrisa

Bueno-dice dark y luego toma con sus manos los hombros de moon y se acerca a su oído- la sigo princesita-le susurra y luego de ello moon empezó sonrojarse

Como diga-dice moon aun sonrojada- mi caballero-susurra para que nadie la escuche pero no fue así ya que dark al escucharlo la besa en la mejilla, lo que dejo a rocio y a tsubasa completamente confundidos

¿Qué acaso son novios?-le pregunta rocio aun confundida

¿¡Qué!?-grita moon con la cara completamente roja

Si lo somos o no, no es problema de ustedes-dice dark con un tono serio en su voz

No contesto así que es un si-dice tsubasa a modo de burla

Por favor no sigan con esto-dice moon aun roja por lo que decían tsubasa y rocio

Esta bien, pero solo porque si te sigues poniendo así de roja te terminaras desmayando-dice rocio a los que tsubasa y dark las miran

¿Cómo que desmayando?-pregunta dark algo preocupado

Es que moon es algo vergonzosa y si se pone muy roja de vergüenza solo se desmaya-le contesta rocio, dark miraba a moon y ella a él, parecía que se dijeran todo con la mirada

Se están comiendo con la mirada-susurra tsubasa

Ya se, pero moon esta muy calmada, eso es raro-susurra rocio

Moon-la nombra dark sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos

Dark-lo nombra moon mientras se muerde el labio inferior, en ese instante parecía que todo lo que tenían alrededor de ellos estuviere congelado, solo se miraban, hasta que dark toma valor la toma de la cintura y la acerca a él

Eres hermosa-dice dark quien comienza a acercar sus labios a los de moon, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro hasta que se unieron en un beso, moon esta asombrada de lo que había echo dark pero luego comenzó a corresponder ese beso que al principio fue tierno y cálido, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de dark para profundizar mas esa pequeña pero hermosa muestra de amor. Moon había comenzado a disfrutarlo tanto que abrió su boca dándole acceso total a la lengua de él, ese beso que había comenzado con ternura ahora se había transformado en uno lleno de placer y lujuria, ambas sombras estaban uniéndose con ese beso pero habían unido sus almas también, pero tuvieron que separarse a falta de aire

Da-dark- decía moon sonrojada sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar

Dime moon-dice dark con un leve sonrojo

Eso fue hermoso-dice moon, tsubasa y rocio que lo habían visto todo no podían creer, ambos pensaron que sus ojos les mentían, ambos cruzaron miradas y luego las volvieron a posar en las sombras

Muy hermoso, pero no mas que tu-le dice dark, tsubasa quien escuchaba y miraba a su sombra con los ojos bien abiertos no podía creer que ese era dark

Eh chicos-dice rocio rompiendo ese ambiente amoroso, dark y moon comienza a ponerse mas rojos ya que ambos se habían olvidado que tsubasa y rocio los estaban mirando

Bueno eso quiere decir que si son pareja-dice tsubasa saliendo de su estado de asombro

No lo somos-dice moon y en eso los tres la miran asombrados de lo que habían escuchado

¿Cómo que no?-pregunta rocio muy sorprendida

Él no me lo pidió-le contesta moon con una sonrisa en eso dark la mira y le sonríe **(n/a: no se ustedes pero yo ya me estoy asustando con este dark)**

Veamos-dice dark quien luego se arrodilla frente a moon y toma su mano- moon ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja?-le pregunta dark con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos que estaban llenos de amor

Claro que si mi caballero-dice moon, al oír esto dark se para y la besa nuevamente pero esta vez fue mas corto ya que recordaron que rocio y tsubasa los miraban

Bueno ahora seria buena idea ir por el helado-dice dark mientras tomaba la mano de moon

Eh… si-dice tsubasa atónito ante las reacciones de su sombra

Y yo creía que solo tsubasa iba a ser amenazado de muerte-dice rocio

¿A que te refieres?-pregunta dark

Bueno es que…-comenzó a decir rocio pero recibió una mirada de moon que decía "habla y te mato" y decidió no seguir

Es que… ¿Qué?-pregunta dark

No, nada-dice rocio

Como digas, tsubasa ¿estas bien?-le pregunta dark a su contraparte al notar que estaba como en un transe hipnótico

Dark lo hiciste ver tan sencillo, pero se bien que no es tan fácil-pensaba tsubasa

Tsubasa ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunta moon

¿Por qué me resulta tan difícil decir esas palabras?-pensaba tsubasa sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodea

Tsubasa- lo nombra rocio algo preocupada

Pero debo hallar la manera de decírselo, de confesarle todo-pensaba tsubasa hasta que comienza a sentir una suave mano acariciándole el rostro hasta posarse en su frente- ¿eh?

Esta algo caliente, puede que le vaya a levantar fiebre-dice rocio preocupada

¿Fiebre?-pregunto tsubasa

Hasta que reaccionas-dice dark

Ya estabas preocupando demasiado a rocio-dice moon

¿Enserio?-pregunta tsubasa

Si-dice rocio

No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi-dice tsubasa y mira a rocio

Es que me preocupas, no quiero que nada malo te pase-dice rocio quien estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo

Te prometo que nada malo me pasara jamás-dice tsubasa quien abraza a rocio para que no se siga preocupando

Tsubasa, gracias-dice rocio mientras corresponde a ese tierno abrazo

Suéltala ahora-grita una voz masculina

**yo: bien los dejare con la duda**

**reiji: no seas mala**

**yo: ¬¬ se lo ganan por no contestarme la pregunta del capitulo anterior...**

**tsubasa: bien eso es entendible pero explicame ¿como es posible que dark sea así?**

**yo: en realidad... *se tapa la boca para no revelar nada* **

**kyoya: ¬¬ bueno no nos digas nada**

**yo: ^^ bien ahora otra pregunta... ¿quien piensan que ese chico? y ¿que pasara con tsubasa?**

**tsubasa: .-.**

**yo: ¬¬ no te pongas asi, bueno ya saben reviews, dudas, aclaraciones, lo que quieran dejar es aceptado**

**reiji: somos flexibles y rox esta descesperada**

**yo: ¬¬ *le golpea con la sarte* ^^ bueno espero ver que piensan ustedes y nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic**


	8. Chapter 8

**yo: perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que con una amiga comenzamos un "proyecto especial" y estaba un poco concentrada con eso pero bueno...**

**dark: si ese "proyecto especial" te tuvo la mitad de la noche en vela**

**yo: ¬¬ bueno volviendo a este fic... de seguro los deje con la duda e.e bueno aquí tendrán su respuesta pero antes de eso**

**ryuga: rox esta enojada porque no le contestan sus preguntas**

**yo: ¬¬ *le tira aceite hirviendo* **

**ryuga: *sale corriendo* ahhhh**

**yo: bueno ya sin interrupciones... reiji te toca**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los occ**

Y tu ¿Quién eres para decirme que la suelte?- pregunto Tsubasa mientras miraba al chico que le ordeno soltara a Rocio

Espera un momento-dijo Rocio y miro hacia donde se encontraba el chico- Zane-grito y luego se comenzó a poner nerviosa **(n/a: e.e se pensaron que era Raymon ¿no?)**

¿Quién es él?- pregunto Tsubasa y miro a Zane que se estaba acercando a Rocio, pero cuando esta a pocos centímetros de Rocio decidió ponerse enfrente de ella para que Zane no le haga nada

Tsubasa calma él es… mi hermano mayor-dijo Rocio y Tsubasa la comenzó a mirar

Rocio dime ¿Quién es este chico?-pregunto Zane con un tono de voz muy serio mientras fulminaba a Tsubasa con una mirada

Él es Tsubasa, es un estudiante nuevo y un amigo mio-dijo Rocio pero Zane la miraba y luego miraba a Tsubasa

Te voy a tener vigilado-dijo Zane mientras miraba con odio a Tsubasa- nos vamos ahora- agarro del brazo a Rocio y comenzó a llevarla arrastrando

Zane déjame-grito Rocio pero no se podía zafar del agarre de su hermano

Dijo que la dejaras-dijo Tsubasa quien tomo a Rocio y la quito del agarre

No eres nadie para hacer eso-dijo Zane y paso a toma a Tsubasa del cuello del uniforme

Zane basta ya-dijo Rocio mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

No lo dejare ir tan fácil-grito Zane mientras sujetaba más fuerte a Tsubasa

Debilisius energiop-dijo Rocio mientas de sus manos salía un resplandor naranja que se dirigió a Zane y lo debilito, provocando que suelte a Tsubasa y que caiga de rodillas al suelo

¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto Tsubasa mientras veía como a Zane se le estaba dificultando respirar

Le quite su energía provocando que se debilite-le contesta Rocio un poco asustada, Tsubasa la miraba y no entendía que era lo que pasaba

Jovencita Rocio me sorprende que usted esa capaz de tal acto-dijo una voz ya conocida por cada estudiante del instituto

Hay no, estoy en problemas-pensó Rocio al darse cuenta que quien había hablado era el director del instituto

Jovencita sabe muy bien que en este instituto la magia solo la deben usar en clase y si el maestro les da permiso, le voy a tener que pedir que me acompañe a la dirección por favor-dijo el director, Rocio suspiro y miro a Tsubasa con algo de tristeza

Con todo respeto director pero Rocio no fue la culpable de esto-dijo Moon intentando liberar a su contraparte del posible castigo

Moon tiene toda la razón, él fue el culpable-dijo Dark mientras señalaba a Zane que aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo

Pero no fue el joven Zane el que utilizo la magia-dijo el director

No, pero Rocio utilizo la magia para que él no me lastimara-dijo Tsubasa quien paso a poner su brazo por los hombros de Rocio- él quiso golpearme y no se por qué pero Rocio solo quiso protegerme, ¿Qué acaso eso es malo?-pregunto muy serio mientras miraba al director fijamente

Joven Tsubasa no es malo proteger a alguien pero en el instituto no permitiré que alguien use la magia sin permiso y no se lleve un castigo-dijo el director

Entonces yo cumpliré el castigo junto con ella-dijo Tsubasa sin rastros de dudas o inseguridad en sus palabras, al oír esto Rocio mira a Tsubasa y no lo podía creer

Entonces por favor ambos vengan conmigo y señorita Moon por favor acompañe la joven Zane a la enfermería-dijo el director y comenzó a alejarse de lugar seguido por Rocio y Tsubasa

Pasaron las horas y Tsubasa y Rocio ya habían salido de su castigo, Moon y Dark habían déjalo a Zane en la enfermería y se habían ido. Rocio y Tsubasa luego de ese pequeño incidente se volvieron más unidos, aunque Tsubasa aun no le podía decir a Rocio sus sentimientos se alegraba de poder compartir momentos con ella.

La noche cayo en el instituto y Rocio y Tsubasa estaban entrando en su habitación.

Bien ¿Cuál es la mía?-dijo Tsubasa mientras señalaba dos camas individuales y de una plaza

La tuya es la de la izquierda-dijo Rocio mientras de los cagones donde guardaba ropa comenzó a buscar una prenda en particular

¿Qué buscas?- le pregunto Tsubasa mientras se recostaba en su cama

Ropa- contesto Rocio

Ropa ¿para?-le pregunta Tsubasa ahora a modo de molestarla un poco

Para ponerme cuando salga de la ducha-dijo Rocio y el color de las mejillas de Tsubasa se tornaron rojas

¿Me haces un favor?-le pregunto Tsubasa aun sonrojado

¿Qué clase de favor?-le pregunta Rocio algo curiosa por el pequeño favor que quiere Tsubasa

No te bañes hasta que me duerma-contesto Tsubasa mientras se cubría la cara con una almohada para que Rocio no viera su sonrojo

No aguantare despierta mucho más, así que no-dijo Rocio, agarro su ropa y entro en el baño, se escuchaba el ruido del agua caer y Tsubasa solo intentaba calmar sus hormonas mientras se daba media vuelta para poder dormir

El ruido del agua paro y eso hizo que Tsubasa se calmara un poco, pero esa calma no le duro mucho tiempo

Ah-grito Rocio de tal forma que Tsubasa se paro de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta del baño cuando la abrió vio a Rocio cubierta nada más con una toalla, ambos terminaron con la cara completamente roja

¿Por qué gritaste?-pregunto Tsubasa mientras se daba la vuelta para evitar seguir viendo a Rocio

Vi una araña-le contesta Rocio con la voz temerosa

¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?- pregunta Tsubasa con un pequeño tono de burla en sus palabras

No es miedo es fobia- le contesta Rocio a lo que Tsubasa se comienza a reír- no te rías- le pide Rocio con su voz ahora dulce

Esta bien-dijo Tsubasa dejando de reír- ¿quieres que le saque?-le pregunta ya serio

Por favor-le suplica Rocio

Bien ¿Dónde esta?-le pregunta aun sin darse vuelta

Si te das vuelta la verías-dice Rocio a lo que Tsubasa se vuelve a sonrojar y se da la vuelta

Dime ¿Dónde esta?-dijo Tsubasa sin mirar a Rocio

Al lado de espejo-le contesto Rocio y Tsubasa se acercó al espejo y con un papel tomo a la araña pero luego miro el espejo y vio el reflejo de Rocio que aun estaba con la toalla así que solo logro ponerse más rojo y salir del baño como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Que incomodo fu esto-exclama Rocio mientras cierra la puerta del baño para poder vestirse

Mientras tanto Tsubasa estaba fuera de la habitación dejando a la araña en el suelo

Se libre amiguita, y no vuelvas a aparecer en el baño-dijo Tsubasa y luego entro de nuevo a la habitación, al entrar vio a Rocio ya acostada y dormida, él se volvió a acostar en su cama y comenzó a reflexionar- que extraño primer día- suspiro y luego contemplo a su compañera de habitación hasta quedarse dormido

**yo: o-o no tengo palabras para explicar el comportamiento de Zane**

**tsubasa: es simple tu hermano me odia**

**yo: bueno eso seguro**

**ryuga: y despues de esa entrada al baño lo estara mas**

**kyoya: tsubasa que pervertido eres**

**tsubasa: ¬¬ los odio**

**yo: bueno... ya saben reviews, dudas, aclaraciones todo es aceptado ^^**

**reiji: somos flexibles... la pregunta sera ¿Tsubasa sobrevivirá al resto de su estadía en el instituto? ¿Zane se enterara de lo ocurrido en el baño? ¿Raymon finalmente lastimara a Tsubasa? esperamos su respuesta para ver como sufrirá Tsubasa**

**tsubasa: ¡ME QUIEREN MATAR!**

**yo: solo quieren ver si sales vivo... bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic...**


	9. Chapter 9

__**yo: ohayo escritores y lectores de fanfiction... les traigo otro capitulo más de este... "loco" fic**

**tsubasa: se bien que me quieres matar**

**yo: no solo quiero que sufras**

**tsubasa: .-. mejor ni me molesto en razonar con vos**

**yo: esta bien n.n bueno ya que estas...**

**tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personaje... solo le pertenecen los oc**

_Tsubasa por favor espera un poco, me duele mucho-dice Rocio con la voz agitada por culpa del cansancio_

_Rocio no te preocupes solo te tienes que dejar llevar-dijo Tsubasa quien se encontraba sobre Rocio_

_Pero es que esta es mi primera vez…-dijo Rocio mientras miraba el físico desnudo del chico_

_Calma todo estará bien-le consuela Tsubasa mientras sellan sus labios con un beso lleno de pasión_

_En la cama donde se encontraban estos dos jóvenes parecía moverse a un ritmo simultáneo, una frazada de seda cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras en que en el suelo de la habitación se encontraban tanto prendas de ropa femenina como masculina…_

_Tsu…Tsubasa… esto me...duele mucho-dijo Rocio sudando y sintiendo la penetración del chico hasta que…_

Tsubasa-grita Rocio quien hace ya diez minutos estaba intentando despertar

Tsubasa despierta de su sueño completamente rojo, mira a Rocio que estaba a su lado intentando despertarlo, cuando la ve solo se sonroja aun más.

¿Estas bien?- dice Rocio mientras toca con su mano la frente de Tsubasa- fiebre no tienes entonces ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?- le pregunto a Tsubasa que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido

La respiración de Tsubasa se torna un poco mas agitada que antes lo que provoca que Rocio se comience a preocupar seriamente

Sera mejor que llame a un medico-dijo Rocio mientras se paraba para irse en busca de un medico que ayudara a Tsubasa pero luego este se paro y sostuvo la mano de la chica para que no se fuera de la habitación

Estoy bien, solo estaba algo impactado por mi sueño-dijo Tsubasa aun sonrojado a causa de ese pervertido sueño

Esta bien, vístete hay que ir a clases-dijo Rocio mientras salía de la habitación

La puerta de la habitación se cerro y Tsubasa comenzó a vestirse, luego fue al baño se miro en el espejo y pero al ver el espejo un recuerdo vino a su mente

No-dijo con un tono de voz mas elevado- tengo que dejar de pensar en eso y que Zane no se entere del incidente del baño o sino estaré mas que muerto-dijo ya con un tono mas serio y calmado- pero… ¿Por qué será que me pasa esto? Yo jamás fui así- pensó mientras se lavaba la cara

Tsubasa termino de alistarse y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero al tocar la perilla de la puerta una pregunta comenzo a rondar en su mente

¿Qué sentirá Rocio?-pensó con la mirada perdida hasta que la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos

Tsubasa o sales ahora o entro a buscarte-se escucho decir a Rocio quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación esperando a Tsubasa para poder ir juntos a clase

Ya salgo-dijo Tsubasa mientras abría la puerta y contemplaba como la luz del amanecer rodeaba la silueta de Rocio

Tsubasa se había quedado paralizado viendo a la chica pero esta ya había comenzado a pensar que Tsubasa se quedaba mirando el infinito muy a menudo y ya no lo consideraba como algo malo, sabia que él solo se quedaba así cuando pensaba y últimamente no había déjalo de pensar en una sola cosa… o mejor dicho persona

Vamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo Rocio para poder sacar a Tsubasa de sus pensamientos y recordarle que debían ir a clases

Vamos-dijo Tsubasa y ambos fueron camino a la clase

Mientras tanto en un dormitorio diferente…

*Ring-Ring*- sonó la alarma des despertador

¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo una pequeña que se estaba levantando y se sobaba los ojos, pero al mirar la hora que marcaba el despertador- AH ¡Yu despierta nos quedamos dormidos!-grito la pequeña que de un salto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar su uniforme

Yu aun estaba dormido, los gritos causados por Seira no lo habían despertado. Seira lo miraba y decidió usar otro método para poder despertarlo así que tomo una almohada y se la arrojo, intento fallido ya que el pequeño de ojos jade no se despertó

¡Yu levántate ya!-grito Seira pero Yu no despertaba

Seira se había cansado de intentar despertarlo así que se dirigió al baño para poder cambiarse, cuando salió vio a Yu aun dormido

¿Cómo es que duerme tanto?-se preguntaba Seira mientras se aproximaba a la cama de Yu, al llegar se subió a la cama, tomo a Yu de los hombros y lo comenzó a zarandear de atrás para adelante hasta que Yu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos

Seira ¿Por qué me zarandeas?-le pregunta Yu sobándose ambos ojo con el brazo

¡Porque nos quedamos dormidos!-grito Seira a lo que Yu dio un salto para bajar de la cama, tomo su uniforme y fue corriendo al baño para cambiarse, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Yu ya estaba fuera del baño listo para salir

Seira y Yu abren la puerta del dormitorio y salen corriendo de su habitación como almas que se las lleva el diablo

A la mitad de camino los pequeños se habían topado con Rocio y con Tsubasa quienes por culpa de un pequeño olvido tuvieron que regresar al cuarto y cuando salieron notaron que no les estaba quedando mucho tiempo para poder llegar a clases

Ya no puedo más-dijo Yu mientras era sostenido por Seira para no parar de correr

No podemos parar ahora Yu-dijo Seira que ahora literalmente arrastraba a Yu

¿Por qué tanta prisa?-dijo Moon quien pasaba caminando con Dark

Nos quedamos dormidos-dijeron los cuatro al unísono y con la voz agitada

Pero hoy no hay clases-dijo Dark a lo que los cuatro se detienen y los miran asombrados

¿¡Como que no hay clases!?-preguntaron los cuatro a los gritos los cuales casi dejaron sordos a las sombras

El director nos dio a todos el día para poder arreglar los detalles restantes del baile y también poder alistarnos-contesto Moon a los cual Rocio y Seira se golpearon la cara con la palma de la mano y Yu y Tsubasa no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando- Se les había olvidado ¿verdad?- pregunto Moon al ver la reacción de Seira y de su contraparte

Si-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar salir de los labios de ambas chicas

Esperen ¿Qué baile?-preguntan Tsubasa y Yu

Dark por su parte se estaba divirtiendo viendo la escena que estaban haciendo sus amigos y su novia…

**yo: y bien... ¿que les pareció?**

**dark: tsubasa cada día esta mas pervertido**

**tsubasa: y tu mas enamorado**

**dark: ¬¬**

**yo: dejen de pelear *les tira agua fría* bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, lo que quieran es aceptado**

**reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**yo: bueno hasta la próxima actualización o fic... mata-nee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo: bien aquí tienen el capitulo 10 *da saltitos de alegría***

**Ryuga: no le den importancia esta feliz porque llego al capitulo 10**

**Yo: bueno no les quiero quitar mas tiempo así que Reiji dilo**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes... solo le pertenecen los oc**

Verán desde hace unos meses venimos organizando el baile de "Las Siete Lunas", es un baile que realizamos anualmente cuando sobre el instituto aparecen las siete lunas-les contesta Moon y ambos chicos se quedaron sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra

Perdón es que se me había olvidado-dijo Rocio muy apenada mientras se miraba a Tsubasa

No importa, ¿con quien irán ustedes?-pregunto Tsubasa mientras miraba como Yu le susurraba algo a Seira en el oído

Si-grita Seira mientras abraza a Yu con todas sus fuerzas

¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunta Rocio con una sonrisa y mucha curiosidad, ya que ella jamás había visto que su hermanita reaccionara así

Le pedí que vaya al baile conmigo-le contesto Yu con su felicidad al descubierto por la respuesta de Seira

Rocio creo que Yu será tu cuñado en unos años-dijo Dark a modo de burla

Supongo que si-dijo Rocio y en eso notaron que ni Seira ni Yu estaban- ¿A dónde se fueron estos dos?-pregunto muy preocupada

Déjalos, estarán bien-la calmaba Tsubasa y le sonreía

Bueno será mejor que regrese con el comité-dijo Moon y luego se fue del lugar

¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?-pregunto Tsubasa mientras notaba que Dark no se había ido con Moon como las demás veces

Es que necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos-le contesta Dark, en ese instante tanto Tsubasa como Rocio se asombran enormemente

¿Ayuda con que?-pregunta Rocio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

Necesito que Tsubasa me ayude con el traje y que tú me ayudes con el ramillete-contesto Dark algo sonrojado **(n/a: sigo pensando que si Dark sigue así se aproximara el fin del mundo)**

Rocio y Tsubasa cruzan miradas y luego la vuelven a posar en Dark

Te ayudaremos- le dijeron ambos al unísono

Gracias-dijo Dark algo apenado

Bien será así tú y Tsubasa vayan a buscar a Yu y luego busquen un traje para cada uno, en la tarde les daré el ramillete ya que debo ver que clase de vestido usara Moon, tal vez consiga el de Seira por si Yu se olvida-dijo Rocio, ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola asombrados-vamos, váyanse que solo tenemos trece horas para poder alistarse

Espera ¿Cómo haremos para cambiarnos luego? En mi opinión Dark debería pasara a buscar a Moon-dijo Tsubasa rápidamente para que la chica no se fuera tan rápido

Bueno entonces ustedes y Yu se cambiaran en mi habitación mientras que Moon, Seira y yo nos cambiaremos en la de Seira y Yu y todos mundo feliz, ahora si vayan a hacer lo que les dije-dijo Rocio y ambos chicos se fueron a buscar a Yu

Luego de dos horas buscando a Yu lo encontraron y se lo llevaron arrastrando para ir a buscar los trajes en cambio las chicas fueron por sus vestidos y zapatos. Luego de que terminaran las compras faltaban tres horas para que comience el baile y Rocio le entrego a Tsubasa los ramilletes que serian de Moon y Seira.

Las horas pasaron y los chicos se estaban alistando en la habitación de Tsubasa y Rocio…

Esto es imposible-dijo Yu mientras tiraba su corbata en la cama

Yu vestía un traje negreo, con zapatos también negros, camisa blanca y su cabello estaba intacto

Yu no es tan difícil-dijo Dark quien se miraba en el espejo para verificar que su cabello este completamente intacto

Dark vestía un traje negro, zapatos y camisa también negros y su cabello estaba con una coleta de tiro bajo

Si que lo es-dijo Yu con un tono de voz más elevado que el anterior

Tsubasa se termina de arreglar y mira a Yu quien no pudo ponerse la corbata así que decide acercarse a él y ayudarlo

Tsubasa usaba traje, zapatos y camisa blancos, su cabello estaba como siempre

Deja Yu yo te pondré la corbata-dijo Tsubasa, toma la corbata y se la pone a Yu-listo, ahora no se olviden del ramillete-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Tsubasa-le llamo Yu

¿Qué sucede Yu?- le pregunta mientras se voltea a verlo

Te olvidaste de comprar un ramillete para Rocio-le contesta Yu lo más tranquilo

No le compre un ramillete porque le compre otra cosa-fue lo ultimo que dijo Tsubasa antes de salir de la habitación y esperar a Yu y a Dark fuera de la habitación

¿Qué cosa le compro?-se preguntaba Yu mientras buscaba el ramillete-Dark-le llamo

¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta Dark ya listo para salir

¿Cuál es el de Seira?-pregunto Yu quien tenia en su mano ambos ramilletes, uno blanco y el otro amarillo

El amarillo-dijo Dark mientras le quitaba de las manos a Yu el ramillete blanco

Pueden apurarse ya no nos queda mucho tiempo-dijo Tsubasa quien aun se encontraba fuera de la habitación

Ya va-dijeron ambos y salieron de la habitación

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación de Yu y Seira donde se encontraban las chicas, los chicos toman aire y tocan la puerta

La puerta se abre dejando ver quien era la primera en salir…

Hola Dark-dijo Moon de una forma muy seductora con la cual Dark casi se le cae la baba

Moon usaba un vestido azul con un lazo blanco en la cintura de largo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatos de tacón blancos y su cabello suelto

Ho…hola Moon, te…vez muy…hermosa-dijo Dark tartamudeando al ver lo bella que estaba Moon

Tu también te ves muy bien-dijo Moon mientras tomaba la mano de Dark

Gracias- dijo Dark para luego darle un dulce y tierno beso a Moon

Y ¿Dónde esta Seira?-dijo Yu y en eso Seira sale de la habitación

Hola Yu-dijo Seira mientras se acercaba a Yu

Seira vestía un vestido de dos tonos de amarillo hasta las rodillas, zapatos sin tacón también amarillos y su cabello recogido con una coleta de tiro alto

Seira te ves muy hermosa, que digo hermosa es poco-dijo Yu mientras miraba a Seira

Hay que dulce-dijo Seira para luego besar la mejilla de Yu, ante este acto Yu se comienza a sonrojar

Que tierno es el amor de niños-dijo Rocio quien estaba saliendo de la habitación

Rocio usaba un vestido negro sin mangas y corto, zapatos de tacón rojos y su cabello suelto y su flequillo le tapaba parte del ojo izquierdo

Te vez hermosa-dijo Tsubasa mientras se acercaba a Rocio

Muchas gracias-dijo Rocio mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

En ese momento Yu y Dark les colocar el ramillete a Seira y Moon mientras que Tsubasa saca una cajita de su bolsillo

Tsubasa ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Rocio al ver la cajita

**Yo: de seguro se están preguntando ¿Qué planea Tsubasa?¿Qué contiene la cajita?**

**Reiji: ¿estas vengativa o algo que nos dejas en suspenso últimamente?**

**Yo: no solo quiero dejar en misterio ciertas cosas**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ pero ya me canse del suspenso dilo en un solo capitulo y listo**

**Yo: no... aparte el próximo se revelan ciertas cositas e.e**

**Tsubasa: ¡hay no!**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, dudas, todo es aceptado...**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo: bueno aquí esta el tan ansiado capitulo del baile**

**Ryuga: sabes la amenaza de actualizar esto me dio risa**

**Yo: a mi no, yo tuve miedo… bueno Reiji dilo así comienzan a leer**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora ni tampoco los personajes… solo le pertenecen los occ**

Bueno esto es el sustituto del ramillete-dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa

Rocio lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta que Tsubasa abre la cajita y muestra un brazalete de diamantes **(n/a: ni yo se de donde sacan el dinero) **con un dije de corazón que tenia grabado R&T. Luego de ver el contenido de la cajita Rocio, como si fuera un reflejo, abraza a Tsubasa, quien a su vez corresponde ese abrazo

Tsubasa, es hermoso-dijo Rocio mientras tomaba en su mano la cajita

Me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo Tsubasa, quien toma el brazalete y se lo coloca a Rocio en la muñeca

Tsubasa, Rocio, el momento es muy emotivo y muy dulce pero…-dijo Moon, quien aun se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Seira y Yu junto con los demás

Es nos esta haciendo un poco tarde-Dark termino lo que estaba diciendo Moon

Luego de escuchar lo que dijeron sus amigos Tsubasa y Rocio los miran y comienzan a caminar hasta el salón donde se haría el baile

Tsubasa-le llamo Seira con su tono de voz muy dulce

Dime ¿Qué sucede Seira?-le pregunta Tsubasa

¿Eres novio de mi hermana?-pregunta Seira lo mas inocente, tras esa pregunta tanto Tsubasa como Rocio se sonrojan

No soy su novio-dijo Tsubasa, quien aun mantenía un tono carmesí en sus mejillas- pero si me gustaría serlo-pensó miras sus ojos ámbar miraban fijamente los ojos chocolates de Rocio

Por favor no me mires así-le dijo Rocio a Tsubasa- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que el brillos de las lunas en tus ojos ámbar te hacen ver perfecto?-pensó Rocio, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada

Tsubasa, deja de mirarla que ya casi llegamos-dijo Dark a modo de que su contraparte deje de mirar a Rocio

Tsubasa le hizo caso y dejo de mirarla, pero al llegar a la entrada del salón se topo con dos obstáculos

Vaya, vaya, mira lo que trajo la noche-dijo Zane, quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared

Dos pequeños, dos sombras, una bella dama y un intento de hombre-dijo Raymon, quien se encontraba al lado de Zane

Mejor que esta noche te cuides Otori-dijo Zane a modo de advertencia y se fue junto con Raymon

Eso fue extraño-dijo Tsubasa, luego miro a Rocio y soltó un leve suspiro

Mi hermano esta demasiado insoportable-dijo Rocio algo enfadada por la actitud de su hermano

Bueno será mejor entrar-dijo Yu, tomo la mano de Seira y ambos entraron al salón

Será mejor copiar a Yu-dijo Dark, en ese momento toma la mano de Moon y entran rápidamente al salón

Tsubasa y Rocio cruzan miradas y siguen a sus amigos. Al entrar ven como el salón estaba completamente decorado, veían la mesa con comida, un escenario, varios parlantes, el sistema de sonido, del techo colgaban varias esferas de disco y se podían ver que todo mundo esperaba que comenzara la música para poder bailar

Moon te quedo genial-dijo Rocio mientras su mirada recorría todo el lugar

Sabes bien que no es mi mejor trabajo-dijo Moon y en eso Tsubasa, Dark y Yu miran a Moon

Es cierto, no le gana a la de Halloween del año pasado-dijo Rocio y luego ella y Moon comenzaron a reírse

Mujeres-dijeron Tsubasa y Dark al unísono

La música comenzó a sonar, empezó can una canción lenta, las chicas dejaron de reír y suspiraron al escuchar la canción. Dark ni lo dudo y tomo del brazo a Moon y la llevo a la pista de baile, con Seira y Yu fue al revés, ya que ella fue quien lo saco a Yu a bailar.

Que tierno-dijo Rocio mientras miraba a su hermanita y a su sombra bailar

Anímate Tsubasa o sino otra le pedirá de bailar-pensaba Tsubasa, toma valor y luego toma la mano de Rocio- ¿me permite esta pieza my lady?-pregunta Tsubasa como si fuera un caballero

Seguro my lord-le contesto Rocio y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, pero lo que ninguno noto fue que alguien los estaba observando

Tsubasa y Rocio comenzaron a bailar, ella rodeaba su cuellos con sus brazos, mientras el posaba sus manos en las caderas de ella, ninguno quería que esa pieza acabara, querían seguir bailando juntos mucho más tiempo pero por desgracia tarde o temprano esa melodía lenta se acabaría.

La música paro y un directivo del instituto apareció sobre el escenario

Buenas noches estudiantes, como ya deben saber este baile se realiza en honor a las siete lunas que se posan esta noche sobre nuestro querido instituto, pero lo que no saben es que esta noche habrá varios estudiantes que participaran del entretenimiento-dijo el directivo con lo que varios estudiantes se sorprenden- no los molestare más, ahora disfruten del siguiente baile y luego pasaran al escenario los primeros cantantes-dijo y luego desapareció

La música volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue una canción más rápida

Moon ¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta Rocio aun algo sorprendida por ese breve anuncio

Créeme que ni yo se-dijo Moon, pero en ese momento la música se para y dos reflectores comienzan a alumbrar a los estudiantes pero el primer reflector se posa en Tsubasa y el segundo en Rocio

Muy bien el joven Tsubasa y la joven Rocio serán los primeros cantantes de la noche-se escucho decir una voz, pero no sabían de donde venia

Rocio palideció un poco, mientras que Tsubasa se intentaba convencer de que esto no le estaba asando a él

Será mejor que suban-dijo Dark

Tsubasa y Rocio suspiraron, cruzaron miradas y se dirigieron al escenario. Ya arriba del escenario cada uno tomo un micrófono y de una pantalla que colocaron enfrente de ellos comenzó a aparecen la letra de una canción

Tsubasa:

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Rocio:

If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Tsubasa:

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Rocio:

Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Ambos:

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Tsubasa:

We're breakin' free

Rocio:

We're soarin'

Tsubasa:

Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Tsubasa:

If we're trying

Ambos:

Yeah, we're breaking free

Tsubasa:

Oh, we're breakin' free

Rocio:

Ohhhh

Tsubasa:

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Rocio:

Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Ambos:

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see

Tsubasa:

We're breaking' free

Rocio:

We're soarin'

Tsubasa:

Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Tsubasa:

If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Rocio:

Ohhhh running'

Tsubasa:

Climbing'  
To get to that place

Ambos:

To be all that we can be

Tsubasa:

Now's the time

Ambos:

So we're breaking free

Tsubasa:

We're breaking free

Rocio:

Ohhh , yeah

Tsubasa:

More than hope  
More than faith

Rocio:

This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Ambos:

We see it coming'

Tsubasa:

More than you  
More than me

Rocio:

Not a want, but a need

Ambos:

Both of us breakin' free

Rocio:

Soarin'

Tsubasa:

Flyin'

Ambos:

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Tsubasa:

Yeah we're breaking free

Rocio:

Breaking free  
We´re running'

Rocio:

Ohhhh, climbing'

Ambos:

To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

Tsubasa:

Now's the time

Rocio:

So we're breaking free

Tsubasa:

Ohhh, we're breaking free

Rocio:

Ohhhh

Ambos:

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

La música dejo de sonar y tanto Tsubasa como Rocio no podían creer lo que habían echo, todos aplaudieron, pero había un par de personas que no estaban del todo contentas…

El baile siguió transcurriendo como debía ser, hubo más piezas lentas, luego pequeñas confesiones de amor de algún que otro estudiante, más gente tuvo que sufrir el cantar sobre el escenario, Yu tuvo que cantar junto con Dark al final del baile, todo era perfecto…

Será mejor regresar a las habitaciones-sugirió Moon quien ya estaba saliendo del salón junto con Dark

Si será mejor irnos-dijo Yu, mientras miraba a Seira

Si, igual estoy muy cansada-dijo Seira para luego bostezar

Los seis estaban saliendo del salón cuando algo preocupo a Rocio gravemente

¡Mi brazalete!-exclamo Rocio casi gritando- se me debió haber caído-dijo con ojos cristalinos

Has algo tu adelántate y yo lo buscare, si no lo encuentro mañana le avisamos al director a ver si otro estudiante lo encontró-dijo Tsubasa, Rocio y miro y asintió

Cuídate-dijo Rocio y se fue junto con los demás

Tsubasa volvió a entrar al salón y comenzó a buscar por el suelo hasta que dio con el brazalete

Listo-dijo Tsubasa, mientras guardaba el brazalete en su bolsillo pero cuando puso un pie fuera del salón algo lo noqueo por detrás dejándolo inconsciente

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: termino inconsciente**

**Yo: no te quejes, pudo ser peor**

**Reiji: lindo dueto de canto…**

**Yo: hablando de eso… perdón si la canción no les gusta es que mi hermanita el otro día se vio una maratón de esas películas y se me quedo grabada la canción…**

**Ryuga: bueno nos volviste a dejar en la duda**

**Yo: ya lo se… pero eso lo hace más dramático n-n… bueno las preguntas son…**

**Kyoya: ¿Quién noqueo a Tsubasa?**

**Dark: ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, amenazas, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo: hola mis lectores y amigos de fanfiction, aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo de este "mágico" fic**

**Kyoya: bien que dejaste a más de uno con la duda**

**Yo: bueno sino lo hacia no sabría como comenzar este capitulo**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ como digas**

**Yo: bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y sin nada más que decir Dark dilo**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los occ**

Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en una silla, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados, estaba solamente con bóxer, y aun estaba inconsciente

Tsubasa despierta-dijo una voz masculina muy conocida

Tsubasa lentamente abrió los ojos y pero se sentía muy adolorido

Raymon-dijo con la voz agitada- genial veo triple- exclamo con dificultad

No ves triple, somos tres-dijo Raymon y se acercó a Tsubasa- te presento a mis hermanos Lainus y Howl- señalando a sus hermanos

¿Qué piensas hacerme?-pregunto mirando a Raymon con una mirada llena de odio

Todo a su tiempo Tsubasa-dijo Raymon antes de irse

Tsubasa miraba a Howl y a Lainus sin poder entender que era lo que sucedería ahora. Pocos minutos pasaron y Raymon regreso, pero no llego solo

Créeme Tsubasa esto te dolerá-dijo Raymon mientras le inyectaba una sustancia a Tsubasa en su cuello

¿Qué era eso?-pregunta Tsubasa muy adolorido

Eso es suero de la verdad, te forzara a no mentir, y cada vez que me des una respuesta que no me agrade tanto Lainus como Howl te harán cortes en todo tu cuerpo, pueden ser simples cortes en un dedo o pueden ser profundo en el cuello-dijo Zane con una sonrisa diabólica y una mirada llena de rabia y odio

Será mejor comenzar-dijo Raymon, mientras que Lainus se colocaba del lado derecho de Tsubasa y Howl del lado izquierdo

¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?-pregunta Zane, Tsubasa lo mira y baja la mirada

Es perfecta, tiene belleza, inteligencia, carisma, es la chica que todo mundo desearía-contesto Tsubasa algo sonrojado

Lainus primero corte en el brazo-ordeno Zane con un tono de voz bastante agresivo

Esta bien-dijo Lainus, quien paso a realizar un pequeño corte en el brazo de Tsubasa

El rostro de Tsubasa no lo podía ocultar, sentía mucho dolor por el corte, pero sabía bien que ese fue muy simple, que poco a poco se harían más dolorosos

¿Ya la besaste?-pregunta Zane muy serio, Tsubasa lo miro fijo y soltó un suspiro a causa del cansancio y del dolor

No-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Tsubasa

Esta te salvaste, ¿La amas?-pregunta Zane nuevamente con un tono de voz serio

Si, la amo como jamás pude amar a alguien-le contesta Tsubasa, Zane frunce el seño y mira con odio a Tsubasa

Howl un corte en el pecho-ordeno Zane, a lo que Howl le obedece y hace un corte en el peque de Tsubasa

Tsubasa gritaba de dolor en su interior y demostraba en su rostro un expresión de dolor

No puedo mentir, no puedo dejar que Zane sepa todo lo que siento por Rocio, pero ese maldito suero me obliga a decir toda la verdad-pensaba Tsubasa, mientras su respiración se tornaba más agitada

¿La viste desnuda o en ropa interior?-pregunta Zane, Tsubasa se sonroja, ya que había recordado el día en que vio a Rocio cubierta únicamente con la toalla

No, solo con el uniforme y en una ocasión cubierta por una toalla-dijo Tsubasa con odio a si mismo por revelar eso- Maldito suero-pensó Tsubasa

Zane estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y no dudo en hacer él el próximo corte, Tsubasa esta vez grito de dolor ya que Zane le hizo una herida muy profunda en vientre

Tsubasa había comenzado a llorar, sentía un dolor muy intenso que no se calmaba

¿Has pensado en tener relaciones con ella?-pregunto Zane muy furioso por la respuesta anterior de Tsubasa

Si-dijo Tsubasa, en ese momento Zane lo fulmina con la mirada

Ya me canse de ti Otori-dijo Zane para luego chasquear los dedos

Lainus y Howl entendieron la orden y comenzaron a realizar varios cortes en todo el cuerpo de Tsubasa, Raymon miraba con una sonrisa el sufrimiento de Tsubasa

Tsubasa-llamaba una voz femenina

Tsubasa ¿Dónde estas?-llamaba una voz de un pequeño

Demonios, vayámonos de aquí-dijo Zane, quien comenzó a correr junto con Lainus, Howl y Raymon

Estoy aquí-grito Tsubasa con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y luego se desmaya

En cuestión de segundos los demás lo encontraron ahí, amarrado a una silla, sangrando por los diversos cortes e inconsciente, al verlo de esta manera Dark lo fue a desamarrar y lo tomo en sus brazos

Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-dijo Moon, mientras miraba como Rocio no dejaba de llorar-estará bien, vayamos rápido-dijo y todos fueron a la enfermería lo más rápido que podía

Al llegar ven a la enfermera, quien al ver el estado de Tsubasa llama a una ambulancia

Rocio no había dejado de llorar, estaba muy preocupada y a la vez asustada, no quería que nada malo le pasara a Tsubasa

Rocio calma todo estará bien-Yu intento consolarla pero no sirvió ya no ella continuo derramando lagrimas

Pasaron los minutos y la ambulancia llego, subieron a Tsubasa en la camilla y lo entraron en la ambulancia

Rocio acompáñalo, le explicaremos al director lo ocurrido-dijo Dark, Rocio le hizo caso y subió a la ambulancia

El viaje duro unos minutos y al llegar al hospital Rocio estaba esperando que el medico salga solo para decirle que Tsubasa estaría bien

Disculpe jovencita, ¿usted es la acompañante de Tsubasa Otori?-le pregunta una enfermera que salía de la habitación donde se encontraba Tsubasa

Si, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto con un tono de voz en el cual se notaba la preocupación, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos

No muy bien, al parecer perdió demasiada sangre y necesita alguien de su mismo tipo-dijo la enfermera, Rocio estaba al borde del llanto pero prefirió no llorar por ahora

¿Qué tipo de sangre es?-pregunta Rocio, mientras intentaba calmar su preocupación

Es A Positivo (A+)-dijo la enfermera y Rocio logro calmarse con esas palabras

Yo seré su donante-dijo Rocio mientras que su mirada se posaba en la puerta donde se encontraba Tsubasa

De acuerdo, sígame por favor-dijo la enfermera mientras ella y Rocio entraban en la habitación

Tsubasa se encontraba rodeado por algunos médicos, y se estaba conectado a un respirador, Rocio esta apunto de llorar pero la enfermera la sentó al lado de Tsubasa y comenzó a hacer un transfusión de sangre

Las horas pasaron desde que Tsubasa se estabilizo, Rocio se encontraba dormida en la silla y Tsubasa esta comenzando a despertar

Rocio-dijo Tsubasa al ver a Rocio al lado de él

Esta cansada te dono mucha sangre-dijo el medico que estaba entrando en la habitación junto con Dark, Moon, Seira y Yu

**Yo: y bien… ¿Qué tan mala fui con Tsubasa?**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ casi me matan**

**Yo: no te puedo dejar morir, eres el protagonista**

**Tsubasa: aun así**

**Yo: bueno ahora las preguntas…**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Dark: ¿Tsubasa seguirá sufriendo?**

**Ryuga: ¿Rocio se enterara lo que hicieron Zane y los demás?**

**Yo: esperare sus respuestas, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno hasta la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo: bien amigos, escritores y lectores de fanfiction aquí les traigo la continuación de este retorcido y mágico fic**

**Tsubasa: sigo creyendo que me mataras**

**Yo: ya te dije que no te puedo matar, al menos no aun**

**Tsubasa: o-o**

**Yo: ¬¬ no pongas esa cara, bueno los dejo leer, Reiji dilo**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes… solo le pertenecen los occ**

Tsubasa esta con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras miraba fijamente a Rocio, que se encontraba aun dormida

Esa joven es un ángel caído del cielo-dijo el medico con una tierna sonrisa

¿A que se refiere?-pregunta Yu muy inocente

Cuando le comentamos que necesitábamos un donante de sangre, ella no pregunto el tipo de sangre del joven, y al saber que era el mismo que el de ella no dudo en decirnos que ella lo seria-le contesta el medico

Todos, incluyendo a Tsubasa estaban completamente sorprendidos. Seira se acerca al lado de Tsubasa y mira como su hermana estaba dormida. Yu y Dark miraron a Tsubasa con una mirada que decía "ella te ama demasiado". Moon por su parte se acerca a Rocio he intenta despertarla.

¿Por qué la despiertas?-pregunta Dark muy confundido

Quiero que ella escuche las respuestas de Tsubasa-le contesta Moon, ante la respuesta Tsubasa la mira con confusión y duda

¿Qué respuestas?-preguntas Tsubasa, mientras levanta una ceja

Bueno será mejor dejarlos, no hagan que ninguno de los dos se agiten por favor-fue lo ultimo que dijo el medico antes de salir de la habitación

Rocio había comenzado a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente, y lo primero que logra ver es a Tsubasa sonriéndole

¿Estas mejor?-le pregunta Rocio, mientras se sobaba los ojos

Gracias a ti lo estoy-le contesta Tsubasa con una voz muy dulce

Rocio lo mira y le sonríe, Tsubasa al ver la sonrisa de la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco

Bien ahora que ambos están despiertos, Tsubasa dinos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunta Dark muy seriamente

Preferiría que ni Yu, ni Seira escucharan-dijo Tsubasa, Dark y Moon cruzan miradas y asienten

Rocio llévate a Yu y a Seira de la habitación, por favor-le pide Moon a su contraparte la cual obedece

Apenas los tres salieron de la habitación Tsubasa suelta un suspiro y mira fijamente a las sombras

Ahora si ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-le pregunta nuevamente Dark

Fueron Zane, Raymon, Howl y Lainus, ellos me dejaron inconsciente cuando salía del salón, cuando desperté esta amarrado a una silla y en bóxer, Raymon me inyecto un suero que me obligaba a decir la verdad, Zane me hizo preguntas y si no le gustaba la respuesta que le daba Howl y Lainus me hacían un corte en alguna parte del cuerpo, pero a Zane no le gusto una de las respuestas que le di y me hizo una herida muy profunda, apenas escucharon que ustedes me buscaban salieron corriendo-les comento Tsubasa con algo de tristeza en su voz, Dark y Moon estaban que no se creían lo que Tsubasa les dijo

Si Rocio se entera se habrá cuatros funerales-dijo Moon aun sorprendida por las palabras de Tsubasa

Pero ¿Qué le respondiste que se puso así?-le pregunta Dark con una mirada bastante seria

Prometan que no dirán nada de esto-les dice Tsubasa a lo que ambas sombras se limitan a asentir- le dije todo lo que pensaba de Rocio, que la amaba como nunca jamás ame a nadie, luego para mi mala suerte le dije que la vi cubierta únicamente con una toalla y que si pensé en tener relaciones con ella-dijo completamente rojo, Dark lo miraba con cara de asombro, mientras que Moon no dejaba de pensar

Moon-le llama Dark, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna

¿Esta bien?-le pregunta Tsubasa, quien se había quedado pensando que su respuesta la dejo así

Moon-le grita Dark y Moon le mira

Tsubasa ¿realmente la amas?-le pregunta Moon muy seria

Te juro por mi vida que jamás me sentí así por otra persona, la amo como jamás creí amar a nadie-le contesta Tsubasa y Moon se limita a dar un suspiro- ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunta algo confundido

Porque ella siente lo mismo por ti-le contesta Moon, Tsubasa al escuchar esas palabras no puede evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro

Moon y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunta Dark haciendo que la sonrisa de Tsubasa desaparezca

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

Se escuchaban risas femeninas provenientes de una habitación

Así que mi hermanita se enamoro-dijo Rocio, mientras abrazaba a Seira

Como si tú no lo estés-le dijo Seira con una sonrisa

Eso es verdad Rocio, se te nota muy enamorada de cierto chico de ojos ámbar-dijo Moon con un tono algo pícaro

¿Por qué piensas que me enamore de Tsubasa?-pregunta Rocio desviando la mirada

Yo jamás dije que fuera Tsubasa-le dice Moon y luego se comienza a reír junto con Seira

Atrapada-dijo Seira entre risas

Esta bien ustedes ganan, estoy enamorada de Tsubasa-dijo Rocio finalmente y se comenzó a reír junto con las otras dos

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

¿Eso cuando fue?-pregunta Tsubasa muy sorprendido y a la vez feliz

Eso fue ayer, pero estoy segura que se enamoro de ti apenas te vio-le contesta Moon

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a tres personas

Dark, Moon tenemos que regresar al instituto-dijo Yu algo triste

Es cierto, el director solo nos dio dos horas-dijo Dark, mientras se golpeaba la frente por haberse olvidado y sale de la habitación

Rocio cuida a Tsubasa, y Tsubasa tu cuídala a ella-dijo Moon antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Tsubasa y a Rocio solos

¿Cómo es eso de que me debes cuidar?-pregunta Rocio fingiendo estar enojada

No lo se-dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa- Rocio tengo que decirte, no más bien confesarte algo-dice con un tono de voz que supera la seriedad

Para estar tan serio debe ser importante, ¿Qué me confesaras?-pregunta Rocio algo asustada por lo que diría Tsubasa

Tsubasa tomo aire, toma las manos de Rocio y la mira fijamente

Rocio, desde el minuto en que por accidente me derribaste en la entrada he sentido algo muy fuerte por ti, no se si será por tu belleza, tu carisma, o cualquiera de tus virtudes, pero has llegado a entrar en mi corazón y no te iras de ahí, no se si me estaré expresando bien pero lo que quiero decirte es… que te amo como jamás ame a nadie-le confiesa Tsubasa con un ligero sonrojo

Rocio no lo soporto mas y entrega lagrimas abraza a Tsubasa, quien a su vez corresponde ese abrazo

Yo también te amo-dice Rocio aun con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

Entonces déjame hacer esto-dijo Tsubasa con un tono de voz muy seductor

**Yo: bien los dejare con la duda de ¿Qué piensa hacer Tsubasa? **

**Dark, Reiji, Ryuga y Kyoya: la piensa violar en la cama del hospital**

**Tsubasa: o-o… ¬¬ malpensados**

**Yo: ¡esa no la había pensado! Ahora si sé que hacer muajajaja *intento de risa malvada***

**Tsubasa: lo que me espera**

**Yo: bueno ahora las preguntas…**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Ryuga: ¿Tsubasa terminara en la morgue?**

**Dark: ¿habrá lemon?**

**Tsubasa: *se va corriendo***

**Yo: no se preocupen lo traeré de regreso para el próximo capitulo ^^ bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno hasta la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo: regrese *pose triunfal***

**Ryuga: ya era hora…**

**Yo: bueno culpo a mi hermano el intoxicador y a mis compañeros de clase que están insoportables**

**Tsubasa: me cuesta creer que te volviera a intoxicar**

**Yo: ¬¬ tú porque no comes lo que él cocina… bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este "mágico" fic**

**Kyoya: ya me pregunto que va a pasar**

**Yo: léelo y sabrás, Kyoya ya que estas…**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los occ**

-Depende de que sea-dijo Rocio de una forma igualmente seductora que la de Tsubasa

En el rostro de Tsubasa se comenzó a formar una sonrisa, poso su mano derecha en la cintura de Rocio, atrayéndola hacia él, y con la mano izquierda tomo su mentón, provocando, al principio un roce de labios, y más tarde unir ambos labios en un beso. Rocio comenzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Tsubasa para así profundizar ese beso.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación, Tsubasa y Rocio se separan al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

-Joven Otori le traigo buenas noticias-dijo el medico quien acababa de entrar en la habitación- ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunta al ver que Tsubasa aun sostenía a Rocio por la cintura

-No nada-dijo Tsubasa muy sonrojado- ¿Mejor momento para interrumpir no tenia?-pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ya puede regresar, los exámenes demuestran que ya no tiene ninguna herida, ni ningún daño interno-dijo el medico y luego salió de la habitación

-Pensé que esta grave, ¿Cómo es posible que este perfecto?-pregunta Tsubasa, Rocio desvía la mirada pero Tsubasa lo nota- sé que sabes, mejor dime-le dice muy serio

Rocio suspira y mira a Tsubasa –veras cuando en clase vimos el cambio de tipo de sangre hubo un problema y la mi resulto afectada-dijo y Tsubasa al oír eso palidece un poco- no es nada malo, es bueno de hecho, ya que ahora mi sangre tiene propiedades curativa- sonríe y Tsubasa suspiro aliviado

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos para el instituto-dijo Tsubasa mientras se levantaba de la cama

En el instituto…

-Me pregunto ¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunta Yu algo pensativo

-No lo se, hay que esperar y ver-le contesta Seira con una sonrisa

-Seira-le llama una voz muy conocida para ambos pequeños

-¿Zane?-se pregunta Seira y se da vuelta y ve a su hermano

-Seira ¿has visto a Rocio?-le pregunta muy serio

-En el hospital junto con Tsubasa-le contesta Seira muy inocentemente

-¿¡QUÉ!?-grita Zane a mas no poder

~-~-~Con Moon y Dark~-~-~

Ambas sombras iban caminando por los pasillos del instituto, pero se les veía muy serios y pensativos

-Crees que le debamos decir a Rocio lo de Zane y Raymon-dice Dark muy serio

-Yo creo que no, conozco a Rocio muy bien, sé que si le decimos en menos de una hora Howl y Lainus pierden un hermano, al igual que ella y Seira- dice Moon aun pensativa

Dark nota en el rostro de Moon ciertas dudas de la chica

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunta Dark, poniéndose en frente de la sombra evitando que siga caminando

-En nada importante-le contesta Moon y suspira

…

En la entrada/salida del hospital…

-Sabes tenemos trabajo cuando regresemos-dijo Rocio algo cansada

-¿Qué trabajo?-le pregunta Tsubasa muy confundido ante el comentario de la chica

Rocio lo mira como no pudiendo creer lo que le pregunta el chico- ¿me lo estas preguntando enserio?- le pregunta con una gotita estilo anime

-Si-le contesta Tsubasa, tras oír esto Rocio cae al mas puro estilo anime- pero ¿Qué dije?- pregunta sin poder entender que sucede

-El trabajo de la transformación de cuerpos-dijo Rocio mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Y ¿Cómo lo haremos?-le pregunta Tsubasa

-Cuando lleguemos al instituto comenzamos con los preparativos-le contesta Rocio y ambos regresan al instituto

…

-Seira ¿Por qué tu hermano se pone tan sobreprotector con Rocio pero no contigo?-le pregunta Yu muy curioso

-Dicen que por un juego que quiere que Rocio no juegue con nadie-le contesta Seira, mientras recuerda las peleas pasadas de sus hermanos

-¿Qué clase de juego?-le pregunta Yu ahora más curioso que antes

-Uno que se juega en la cama, pero no se como-le contesta Seira muy desanimada

-Ya se, preguntémosle a Dark y a Moon-dijo Yu, quien estaba señalando a las sombras que estaban aproximándose a ellos

-Perfecto-dijo Seira y ambos fueron corriendo con las sombras

Seira iba corriendo junto con Yu pero resbala y esta por caer, pero Dark la atrapa, lo que provoco que Seira se sonrojara y que Yu hierva de celos

-Seira ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Yu quien se acercó a ella

Seira asiente, mira a Dark y le sonríe- gracias- le agradece Seira, esto solo provoco que Yu empezara a contar números para no perder la calma

Moon comenzó a notar lo que hacia Yu y solo pudo sonreír

-A todo esto ¿Por qué estaban corriendo?-les pregunta Dark, mientras miraba a Yu suspirar

-Es que necesitamos que nos contesten una duda- le contesta Yu, quien se encontraba mirando a Seira

Ambas sombras cruzan miradas y luego las posan en los pequeños- ¿Qué duda?- preguntas ambos al unísono

-¿En que consiste el juego que hacen en la cama?-pregunta Yu curioso como siempre, Dark se sonroja un poco, pero Moon al estar tan sonrojada le comienza a faltar el aire

Dark rápidamente sostiene a Moon- ¿estas bien?-le pregunta

Moon asiente y le sonríe- ¿Por qué quieren saber eso?-les pregunta a los pequeños

-Es que mi hermano no quiere que Rocio juegue eso, y queríamos saber de que trata- le contesta Seira muy inocentemente

-Bueno es que nosotros no les podemos decir-le dice Dark, quien rápidamente recibe una mirada de furia de parte de ambos pequeños

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunta Yu enojado

-Porque eso debe decírselos un familiar-le contesta Moon rápidamente para salvarse de tener que contestar esa pregunta

-Tendremos que esperar a que llegue Rocio y Tsubasa-dijo Yu rindiéndose finalmente

Ambas sombras suspiraron aliviados y siguieron su camino

-Gracias a dios que no les tuvimos que contestar-dijo Dark muy aliviado

-Si, pero…-dijo Moon algo sonrojada

-Pero… ¿Qué?-le pregunta Dark

-Igual no sabría que contestarles- le contesta Moon a lo que Dark pone cara de curioso

-No me digas que no sabes-le dice Dark con un tono de burla

-No se la practica pero si la teoría-le dijo Moon muy seria

-Calma estamos en la misma situación-le dijo Dark y luego se pone a reír

-Aunque…-dijo Moon y se llevo una mirada de confusión de parte de Dark

-Aunque… ¿Qué?-le pregunta Dark serio como jamás había estado antes

**Yo: bien hasta aquí lo dejare**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ creo saber lo que dirá Moon**

**Kyoya, Dark, Ryuga y Reiji: no es justo esperábamos que haya violación en el hospital**

**Yo: ¬¬ son demasiado perves, las preguntas son…**

**Kyoya: ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**Ryuga: ¿Qué dirá Moon?**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué le espera a Dark?**

**Reiji: ¿Tsubasa seguirá sufriendo?**

**Dark: ¿Yu y Seira harán alguna locura o "maldad" contra alguien?**

**Yo: bueno espero que me contesten pronto y ya lo saben, reviews, sugerencias, dudas, lo que quieran es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: hasta la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo: aquí me presento con un nuevo capitulo**

**Ryuga: ya era hora**

**Yo: no comiences una pelea que no vas a ganar, así que mejor se niño bueno y dilo**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen lo oc**

-No puedo negar que me gustaría hacer la practica-dijo Moon con un gran sonroja, pero no se comparaba con el sonrojo de Dark

-Espera… tú quieres… que nosotros…-dijo Dark entre cortado por los nervios

Moon lo mira, asiente y le besa la mejilla

-No dije que sea ahora, pero si me gustaría-dijo Moon de forma tan seductora, que Dark un poco más y se la lleva a un salón de clases vacío

-Moon-la llama Dark

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Moon, muy curiosa

-No sigas, o sino hare algo que me puede costar la vida-dijo Dark muy nervioso

-Esta bien-dijo Moon con una sonrisa

~-~-~Con Tsubasa y Rocio~-~-~

-Esto no es tan difícil-dijo Tsubasa, quien estaba sosteniendo dos botellas, una con un liquido purpura y la otra con polvos plateados

-Es porque no lo es-dijo Rocio, quien estaba mesclando todo en un caldero

-¿Ya esta?-pregunta Tsubasa mirando en el interior del caldero

-Si, ahora hay que probarlo-dijo Rocio, mientras Tsubasa la miraba

-¿Quién es el voluntario?-pregunta Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde esta Dark?- le pregunta Rocio con una sonrisa maliciosa

Tsubasa sonríe y sale del salón, seguido por Rocio, quien sostenía una pequeña botella de color negro.

*~*~*Con Dark y Moon*~*~*

Ambas sombras iban caminando, Dark aun mantenía el color carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras que Moon solo sonreía.

Hasta que logran divisar a dos personas aproximándose a ellos dos.

-Creo que algo malo nos va a pasar- dijo Moon y luego suspira

-Moon, Dark necesitamos que nos ayuden- dijo Tsubasa, quien llego junto con Rocio al lado de las sombras

-¿Con que?- pregunta Dark, con un tono de voz serio

-Con esto- dijo Rocio y le echo la poción a Dark

Una nueve de color violeta apareció, y cuando se disperso están Moon, Tsubasa, Rocio y un pequeño gatito de color plateado

-Funciono- dijeron Rocio y Tsubasa

Moon parpadeo y luego tomo al gatito en brazos

-No usen a mi novio como conejillo de indias- dijo Moon con enfado y se fue

-Milagro, se enojo mi sombre- dijo Rocio, quien se encontraba asombrada

-Pero fue divertido- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa

-Creo que debí decirle a Moon la consecuencia de esto- dijo Rocio, quien comenzó a reírse nerviosa

-¿Qué consecuencia?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con seriedad en su voz

-Pues veras, cuando usas esa poción y se transforma en gatito, luego de unas dos horas esa persona vuelve casi a como estaba antes, sin mencionar que aparece desnudo- dijo Rocio muy nerviosa

-¿Casi? Un minuto ¿dijiste desnudo?- le pregunta Tsubasa con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

-Si, dije desnudo, con respecto a lo de casi, es que va a tener orejas y cola de gato por unos tres días- le contesta Rocio con una leve sonrisa

-No estoy seguro de si Moon será capaz de no desmayarse- dijo Tsubasa, luego el y Rocio comenzaron a reírse

*~*~*Con Yu y Seira*~*~*

Ambos pequeños se encontraban sentados en una banca, pero tenían la apariencia cambiada

-Recuérdame ¿Cómo terminamos así?- pregunta un pequeño de cabellos cafés, ojos chocolates y piel blanca

-Simple, nos confundimos los ingredientes- le contesta una pequeña de cabellos plateados, ojos ámbar y piel morena

-Bueno ahora pareces hermanita de Tsubasa en vez de Rocio- dijo el pequeño castaño

-Pero no la dejo sin hermano menor- dijo la pequeña de cabellos plateados

En ese minuto aparece una chica con un gatito en brazos y mira a los dos pequeños

-Yu, Seira ¿Qué les paso?- les pregunta la chica

-Una pequeña falla al tomar unos ingredientes- le contesta Seira con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Moon ¿de donde salió el gatito?- le pregunta Yu, quien se acerca y comienza a acariciar al gatito

-Es Dark- le dijo Moon seguido por un suspiro

Tras escuchar esas palabras Yu lo deja de acariciar y retrocede rápidamente

-¿Cómo le paso eso?- le pregunta Yu con algo de miedo

-Tsubasa y Rocio lo usaron de conejillo de indias- le contesta Moon con fatiga

-Yu- le llama Seira

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Yu, quien pasa a mirar a la pequeña

-Sera mejor regresar- le contesta Seira con una sonrisa

-Es cierto- dijo Yu y ambos pequeños se van de regreso a su salón

Moon los mira alejarse, luego mira al gatito Dark y comienza a caminar hasta que llega a su habitación

-Bien minino no rompas nada- dijo Moon en tono de burla, pero luego una nube de color purpura aparece- no veo nada- se queja y tose un poco

-Que bueno- dijo Dark, quien rápidamente toma la sabana y se cubre antes de que el nube de color se dispersara

-¿Cómo que bueno?- pregunta Moon, mientras la nube finalmente se dispersa- ¿Qué haces cubierto con la sabana?- le pregunta con confusión

-Sera porque aparecí desnudo- le contesta Dark, Moon al escucharlo se sonroja- no te sonrojes por favor- dijo ahora sonrojado

-Bien, pero ¿sabes que tienes orejas y cola de gato?- le pregunta Moon con una sonrisa

-¿¡QUÉ TENGO QUE!?- grito Dark, quien tomo con una mano la cola y con la otra una de las orejas- ¡TSUBASA TE VOY A MATAR!- grita con furia

Moon lo mira y se ríe

*~*~*Con Tsubasa y Rocio*~*~*

-Solo falta guardar lo que utilizaremos mañana y ya terminamos- dijo Rocio, quien estaba guardando unos polvos

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien comenzaba a guardar unos frascos

-No lo se, ¿Qué se te ocurre?- le pregunta Rocio, mientras se acerca a Tsubasa

-Podemos continuar con lo que interrumpió el medico- sugirió Tsubasa, tomo la cintura de Rocio y se comenzó a acercar a su rostro

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abre de golpe dejando ver a un peli-plateado, con una mirada llena de odio, detrás de él se encontraba un chica intentando calmarlo

-Dark no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- dijo Moon, quien sostenía uno de los brazos de Dark para que no entrara

Tsubasa al ver como estaba Dark, le da un beso en la mejilla a Rocio y sale por la ventana. Dark se libra del agarre de Moon, sale por la ventana y comienza a perseguir a Tsubasa. Tanto Rocio como Moon se comienzan a reír al ver esa divertida escena

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: Dark aun esta persiguiendo a Tsubasa**

**Yo: era de esperarse**

**Reiji: como siempre… **

**Yo: bueno las preguntas**

**Ryuga: ¿alguien terminara en la morgue?**

**Kyoya: ¿habrá lemon?**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la… *pasa Tsubasa siendo perseguido por Dark*… próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo: no me arrepiento de haberme tardado**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ eso no lo debes decir**

**Yo: bueno ¿Por qué me tarde? Simple tuve golpes de ideas nuevas y la comencé y subí una que otra…**

**Dark: eso no es excusa**

**Yo: ¬¬ les traigo la continuación, dame crédito**

**Kyoya: no te mereces crédito**

**Yo: bueno ya que estas Kyoya dilo**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

Tsubasa corría lo más rápido que podía, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido, ya que Dark le pisaba los talones.

-¡RESAGRESA AQUÍ TSUBASA!- grito Dark, con odio en su voz.

-¿Crees que quiero morir?- pregunta Tsubasa con ironía.

En ese momento Yu y Seira iban pasando por ahí, Tsubasa los vio y los esquivo, pero Dark no los había visto. Dark estaba por chocar con Seira, pero Yu se percato de lo que iba a suceder y empujo a Seira para que no chocara con Dark, pero como acto de consecuencia termino siendo él quien choco con Dark.

-Yu- dijo Seira, quien se acercó a Yu quien se encontraba con Dark encima.

Dark rápidamente se levanta y comienza a perseguir a Tsubasa, otra vez. Yu, por su parte seguía tendido en el suelo, dejando a Seira muy preocupada.

Seira se sienta al lado de Yu, y coloca la cabeza de él en sus piernas, para ver cuando Yu abra los ojos.

*~*~*Con Tsubasa y Dark*~*~*

Dark le había perdido el rastro a Tsubasa después de aquella caída, pero noto algo que lo hizo estremecer, incluso asustar.

Tsubasa estaba escondido detrás de uno de los arboles, pero al ver el comportamiento de su sombra, decide acercarse a él, pero cuando vio aquello que asusto a su sombra, él casi se infarta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Tsubasa, con un asombro que no tenia comparación.

Dark miraba con atención, mientras en su rostro regresaba la expresión de seriedad y odio que tenia.

*~*~*Con Yu y Seira*~*~*

Yu había comenzado a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pero cuando vio a Seira y se percato donde estaba su cabeza, la carita de Yu se convirtió en un tomate.

-Que bueno que ya estés bien- dijo Seira con una sonrisa.

Yu al ver la sonrisa de la pequeña, por poco y se vuelve a desmayar.

-Si, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- pregunto Yu, sentándose al lado de Seira.

-Dark te derribo- le contesta Seira, con su típico tono de inocencia.

-Que extraño, pensé que fue un camión- comento Yu, y él y Seira se comenzaron a reír.

-¿Quieres vengarte?- le pregunta Seira, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sabia que te gustara la venganza- le dice Yu, con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si, hay veces que me vengo de Moon o Rocio- dice Seira con una leve sonrisa- entonces ¿venganza?- le pregunta con inocencia.

-Si- le contesta Yu y ambos comienzan a reírse.

Luego de unos minutos de risa, ambos pequeños comenzaron a caminar, pero camino a su destino se toparon con algo que Yu no se esperaba.

-Kenchi- grita Yu con una sonrisa y va corriendo a abrazar a Kenta.

-Hola Yu- le saluda Kenta, quien corresponde al abrazo, pero Seira quien miro todo no entendía nada.

Tsubasa y Dark que se encontraban hablando con un hombre de cabellos anaranjados, mientras que Yu se encontraba hablando con un pequeño de cabellos verdes, un chico de cabellos anaranjados como el hombre, una chica de cabellos castaño claro, otra chica de cabellos celestes, un chico de cabellos verdes, un chico de cabellos violetas pero lo ocultaba una gorra, un chico de cabellos plateados, otro chico de cabellos negros en pico con puntas blancas y un mechos rojizo, y un chicos de cabellos cafés con puntas rubias y recogido con una pequeña coleta.

Seira seguía observando sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, y sin darse cuenta detrás de ella se encontraban Moon y Rocio.

-¿Quiénes son todos ellos?- pregunta Moon, con signos de pregunta volando a su alrededor.

-No tengo idea- contestaron Rocio y Seira al unísono, mientras que al igual que a Moon las rodeaban signos de pregunta.

-Dark- le llama Moon.

-Tsubasa- le llama Rocio.

-Yu- le llama Seira.

Los nombrados escuchan esas voces femeninas y se dan la vuelta.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- les pregunta el hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

-Espera- dijo Tsubasa y le hizo una seña a las chicas con la mano para que se acercaran, la cual ella obedecieron.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta Seira, aun confundida.

-Ellos son Ryo, Kenta, Ginga, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, Toby, Masamune y Zeo- le contesta Tsubasa con algo de fatiga en su voz.

-No son estudiantes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Rocio, con curiosidad y una mirada de seriedad.

-Vinimos a buscar a estos tres para llevarlos a casa- le contesta Ryo, al oír esas palabras Seira se va corriendo, Moon comienza a llorar y Rocio baja la vista.

Yu rápidamente comienza a seguir a Seira, Dark va al lado de Moon y le quita las lágrimas, y Tsubasa se pone frente a Rocio y la abraza.

-¿Ustedes entienden algo?- pregunta Benkei, quien junto con los demás miraba la escena.

-Nada- le contesta Madoka, muy pensativa.

Comienzan a escucharse alarmas, las cuales logran asustar a Moon y Rocio.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ginga, quien al igual que todos estaba alarmado.

-No lo se- contestaron todos menos Rocio y Moon.

-Rocio, Moon ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Dark y ambas les miran asustadas.

-Alguien acaba de tener un accidente- le contesta Rocio, con temor.

-Eso significa que esa persona será llevada a un lugar lejano hasta que se recupere- le dice Moon, que al igual que Rocio estaba atemorizada.

-¿Por qué el miedo?- pregunta Kyoya, quien ya se encontraba serio como siempre.

-Porque cada vez que suena esa alarma, la persona herida de gravedad jamás sale viva- le contesta Rocio, y luego ve como una chica se aproxima a ella.

-Rocio- le grita la chica.

-Sekai ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Rocio algo extrañada.

-La alarma- comenzó a decir Sekai, mientras recuperaba el aire.

-¿Qué con la alarma?- le pregunta Rocio aun mas confundida.

-Era sobre Seira- dijo finalmente Sekai.

Rocio salió disparada como un rayo, seguida por Tsubasa, Moon, Dark y los demás. Cuando llegan ven como todos los estudiantes que estaban en ese lugar se iban, menos un pequeño que quedo sentado en el suelo con lágrimas por todo su rostro.

-Yu ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras junto con Rocio se acercaban a él.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: ¿Qué demonios pensabas? **

**Yo: o.o no me hables así, solo le doy algo de drama al amor de niños**

**Tsubasa: pero es tu hermanita**

**Yo: ¿Y qué?**

**Ryuga: -.- déjenla, es así de lunática y psicópata, pero les dio una buena razón, Yu no puede siempre tener todo perfecto.**

**Kyoya: y el rey loco nos caya**

**Yo: bien antes de que esto sea más extraño… ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo: ¿me extrañaron?**

**Tsubasa: no, ahora continuas esto T-T**

**Yo: ¬¬ no llores, ya de por si me tarde con esta continuación**

**Ryuga: pobre**

**Yo: tú estarás peor con otros fics, ahora dilo**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

-Rocio, lo lamento, no quiero decirlo- le contesta Yu, entre miles de lágrimas.

-Yu, no te preocupes- dijo Rocio, mientras abrazaba al pequeño rubio.

Tsubasa, los miraba, y luego miro a Ryo, quien al ver eso supo que ellos no querían irse.

-Chicos, será mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Ryo, mientras se alejaba junto con los demás.

Tsubasa se acercó a Yu y Rocio.

-Quiero que los dos se pongan de pie, se quiten las lágrimas, y piensen que ella estará bien- dijo Tsubasa, dedicándoles una sonrisa de "todo va a estar bien".

-¿Por qué me intentas animar?- le pregunta Rocio, aun abrazada a Yu.

-Porque soy tu novio, y no me gusta verte así- le contesta Tsubasa, logrando que la chica lo mirara tras oír aquella palabra.

-¿Novio? ¿Desde cuando eres mi novio?- le pregunta Rocio, mientras soltaba a Yu y se ponía de pie.

-Desde el minuto en que hice esto- dijo Tsubasa, para luego darle un tierno beso a su novia, pero lo que no percataron fue que Yu se había ido, y que alguien los estaba observando.

Cuando se separan, Rocio nota que alguien no estaba.

-Hay no, Yu se fue- dijo Rocio, mientras buscaba al pequeño con la mirada.

-Ve a ver en su habitación, yo buscare por aquí- dijo Tsubasa, mientras ambos iban en direcciones contrarias.

Tsubasa iba caminando por una sección del instituto que jamás había visto.

-Ahora ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, en voz baja, mientras miraba cada rincón del lugar.

-Sabes no sé que es peor, que una de mis hermanas este al borde de la muerte, o que la otra este enamorada de un idiota sin sentido de la orientación- dijo una voz masculina, que estaba oculta en las sombras.

-Zane, no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo- dijo Tsubasa, quien se disponía a salir.

-Sabes, yo vi a Yu- dijo Zane, esas palabras lograron hacer que Tsubasa, se detuviera y lo mirara con seriedad y odio.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con ira en su voz.

-Yo no le hice nada, pero podría, ya que por su culpa Seira puede morir- le contesta Zane, con más rabia que de costumbre.

-Mira, solo quiero encontrar a Yu, no es normal verlo así, y no sé de que seria capaz- dijo Tsubasa, al salir de ese lugar.

-Hay Tsubasa, que no lo notaste- dijo Zane, mientras miraba hacia arriba.

En el techo se encontraba un Yu inconsciente, dentro de una burbuja azul.

-Seira… resiste…- decía Yu, entre sueños.

-Calma enano, ya pronto la ayudaras- dijo Zane, mientras observaba a Yu, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

*~*~*Con Ginga y los demás*~*~*

-Me pregunto si hicimos bien en venir por ellos- dijo Madoka, mientras miraba el suelo, para así ocultar la preocupación que se veía en su rostro.

-No hicieron bien- contesta Dark, con el seño fruncido.

-Dark… no frunzas el seño- dijo Moon, en tono serio, mientras leía un libro.

-Te domino una mujer- dijo Kyoya, a modo de burla, pero solo se logro llevar dos miradas de odio y una asesina, de parte de una chica de ojos violetas.

-A todo esto ¿Qué sucedió mientras estuvieron aquí?- les pregunta Ryo, mientras miraba a Moon.

-Tsubasa se enamoro y se volvió pervertido, Yu se enamoro y ahora esta deprimido por lo ocurrido con su amada- le contesta Dark, pero fue interrumpido.

-Y tu te enamoraste y te volviste mas tierno- le siguió Moon, logrando risas de parte de los demás, y un sonrojo de parte de Dark.

-Una duda más ¿Por qué tienes orejas y cola de gato?- le pregunta Kenta, aun entre risas.

-Aun se la debo cobrar a Tsubasa- dijo Dark, con rabia en su voz.

-Bien, entonces el chico gato tiene novia, Tsubasa también, y Yu puede perder a la suya- dijo Benkei, a modo de recordar todo.

-Espera ¿¡Dijiste que Tsubasa ahora es pervertido!?- preguntaron Hikaru y Madoka, casi entrando en estado de shock.

-Si- dijo Dark, cortante, y ambas chicas finalmente se quedaron en shock.

-Pobre Rocio, lo que le espera- dijo Moon, y luego comienza a reír por lo bajo.

-Si supieras que yo no me quedo atrás con lo pervertido- pensaba Dark, mientras miraba con una leve sonrisa a Moon.

-Dark, Tsubasa y Yu no se van a ir de aquí, y que tal si nosotros nos quedáramos, será mejor preguntarle al director- pensaba Ryo, con la mirada perdida y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

*~*~*Mientras tanto con Tsubasa*~*~*

Tsubasa estaba corriendo por cada pasillo del instituto, con la esperanza de ver a Yu, pero lo que no vio fue que estaba por chocar con alguien.

-Lo lamento mucho, no me fije por donde iba- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y miraba a la persona con quien había chocado.

-Oye, tu eres el chico que nuevo, el que sale con la hermanita se Zane ¿no es así?- le pregunta el chico, mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Bien ya veo que me conocen por eso- dijo Tsubasa, mientras sonreía nervioso.

-Un gusto, me llamo Jesse- dijo el chico, mientras le extendía la mano.

Tsubasa, algo sorprendido, estrecha su mano y sonríe.

-El gusto es mio, y llámame Tsubasa, ¿Qué hacías corriendo por los pasillos?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba que Jesse, llevaba un libro sobre hechizos acuáticos.

-Tengo que preparar un trabajo de campo y se me termina el tiempo, ahora que lo recuerdo, nos vemos luego Tsubasa- dijo Jesse, antes de dejar una nueve de polco por haber salido corriendo.

-Que raro- dijo Tsubasa, mientras veía a Jesse correr, hasta que algo lo hace volver a su antiguo estado- ¡Yu! ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntaba mientras volvía a correr por todas partes

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: esto ya esta más raro que antes**

**Yo: ¬.¬ bien a la próxima queja alguien comerá lo que cocine Titi**

**Los 5: *tragan saliva* ok**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo: *risa malvada* regrese**

**Tsubasa: ¿ya estudiaste para el examen de contabilidad?**

**Yo: demonios ._. **

**Ryuga: mejor ve ¬u¬ nosotros nos encargaremos de todo**

**Yo: .-. Olvídalo, cuando tu me dices eso, algo malo pasara, estudio el lunes**

**Dark: y así te va hoy en día**

**Yo: ¬¬ que gracioso, ya que estas…**

**Dark: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

El día paso, y Yu aun no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Tengo que encontrarlo- decía Tsubasa, mientras varias lágrimas aparecían en su rostro.

-Calma, tal vez fue a ver a Seira- dijo Rocio, para poder calmar a su novio.

-Bien, pero si mañana no aparece, juro que llamo a la policía, al FBI, a la CIA, a los militares, a todos- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se quitaba las lagrimas.

*~*~*Con Zane y Yu*~*~*

Yu estaba comenzando a despertar, y noto que estaba metido dentro de una burbuja, y comenzó a alterarse.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- gritaba el pequeño, mientras intentaba romper la burbuja, o mejor dicho, intentando explotarla.

-Cállate mocoso, en un par de horas ya no serás nada- dijo Zane, desde debajo de la burbuja, quien estaba viendo como un amigo de el experimentaba con la compatibilidad de la vida y la muerte.

-Zane, mejor no lo alteres, puede perjudicar todo si se altera- dijo un chico de ojos violetas, mientras intentaba una traslación de energía vital.

-Mikel, sé que eres un ángel que hace milagros, pero esto tarda demasiado- dijo Zane, con algo de impaciencia, mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Solo ten paciencia por una vez en tu vida, esto no es fácil- dijo Mikel, mientras seguía experimentando.

*~*~*Con Moon y Dark*~*~*

-Dark, no estés tenso, esto es difícil si estas así- dijo Moon, quien estaba sobre el chico.

-Ya lo se, pero no es fácil, es mucha la tensión, y en algunos momentos se suman nervios- dijo Dark, al encontrarse recostado en la cama, con la chica sobre él.

-Aun no logro entender como me convenciste de esto- dijo Moon, mientras besaba a Dark en el cuello.

-Porque eres mi novia, y algún día esto pasaría- dijo Dark, y le recorrió un escalofrió placentero por su espalda.

-Si, es verdad, pero yo también quiero que me des un masaje- dijo Moon, mientras masajeaba la espalda de su novio. **(N/A: ¬u¬ apuesto a que fueron mal pensados)**

-Tal vez más tarde- dijo Dark, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y disfrutar.

*~*~*Con Ryo y el director del instituto*~*~*

-Con todo respeto, pero no entiendo como es que no puedo inscribir a estos chicos como estudiantes- dijo Ryo, de la forma más cortes que podía, para no terminar siendo echado de las instalaciones del instituto.

-Vera señor, nosotros seleccionamos a los estudiantes, no nos pueden pedir que sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos, o lo que sean, entren aquí, por una razón son seleccionados, y ente lugar lo averiguaran- dijo el director, mientras acomodaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Cuál seria esa razón?- le pregunta Ryo, mientras miraba que se le había caído al director un expediente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Eso no es asunto suyo- dijo el director, antes de salir, y dejar a Ryo solo.

-¿De que estudiante es esto?- se preguntaba Ryo, al levantar el expediente y revisarlo- Esto es grave, muy grave- dijo, y salió corriendo con el expediente en la mano.

*~*~*Con Zane, Mikel y Yu*~*~*

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunta Yu, mientras miraba a Zane directamente a los ojos.

-Muy simple, para salvar a mi hermanita, Seira no merece la muerte por culpa tuya- dijo Zane, lleno de rabia y desprecio.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?- pregunta Yu, ahora enojado, pero a la vez triste, aunque no lo demuestre.

-¿Y tu eras el pequeño genio? Mira, solo deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, y cállate, ya no falta mucho para que tomes su lugar- dijo Zane, mientras se acercaba a Mikel.

-¿Cómo que tomar su lugar?- se preguntaba Yu, mientras notaba como en una mesa había una foto de Zane, Rocio y Seira, de hace unos años atrás.

*~*~*Con Tsubasa y Rocio*~*~*

_-Tsubasa, solo déjate llevar- dijo Rocio, mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos plateados._

_-Eso te lo debería decir yo a ti- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a quitarle los shorts a la castaña._

_-Tsubasa…- dijo la castaña, mientras sonreía._

-Si ¿Qué necesitas mi amada hechicera?- pregunta Tsubasa, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Amada hechicera? ¿Estabas soñando despierto?- preguntaba Rocio, mientras veía al chico de cabellos plateados.

-¿Soñando?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras abre los ojos- ¿Otra vez? Esto se convertirá en un problema- dijo, y luego mira la cara de confusión de la castaña.

-Mejor no pregunto- dijo Rocio, mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime.

-Hazme ese favor- dijo Tsubasa, y es eso entra Ryo- Ryo ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta, al ver la cara del director de la WBBA.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Ryo, mientras, literalmente arrastraba a Tsubasa, lejos de ahí.

Cuando Ryo finalmente llevo a Tsubasa lejos de Rocio, Tsubasa noto que ahí estaban Ginga y los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras miraba a todos sus amigos.

-Veras encontré un expediente de alguien, y creo que será mejor que todos sepan esto- dijo Ryo, dejando a todos, sorprendidos y confundidos, al notar de quien era el expediente.

*~*~*Con Zane, Mikel y Yu*~*~*

-Zane, esto ya casi esta, prepara todo, a medianoche partimos- dijo Mikel, logrando que a su amigo se le formara una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue que Zane me atrapo? No logro recordar nada, y ¿Dónde esta Seira? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer?- se preguntaba Yu, en su mente, mientras miraba a Mikel y a Zane.

-¿Escuchaste enano? A medianoche tú serás el que este al borde de la muerte- dijo Zane, para luego soltar una risa maligna.

Yu trago saliva y solo pensaba una cosa, en que alguien llegara a salvarlo.

-Zane, no asustes a pequeño, o sino no funcionara- dijo Mikel, mientras miraba como Yu se estaba aterrando un poco.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ y otra vez soy pervertido**

**Yo: n.n pero eres mi pervertido… chicos las preguntas**

**Kyoya: ¿De quien era el expediente?**

**Dark: ¿Qué pasara con Yu?**

**Ryuga: ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Yo: bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencia, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: si los exámenes no me matan, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de fic… Mata-nee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo: Me tarde y lo lamento**

**Ryuga: entre que te desaniman, te bañan con tarea, tienes exámenes a montón, y hoy pintaste tu cuarto…**

**Yo: ya sé que tengo mucho que hacer… u.u pero al menos les traje una continuación esperada**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué tanto me maltratan?**

**Yo: lee y sabrás, ya que estas…**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápido, y Mikel y Zane llevaron a Yu a donde se encontraba Seira. El lugar era inmenso, y se veía a Seira recostada de una cama, y conectada a un respirador artificial.

-Seira…- susurro Yu al verla en aquel estado.

-Mira enano, esto lo causaste tú- dijo Zane, con una sonrisa maligna.

*~*~*Con Tsubasa y Rocio*~*~*

-¿Qué era lo que te pidió Ryo?- pregunta Rocio, al ver que Tsubasa estaba regresando.

-Nada importante- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- Si nada importante significa enterarme que tu hermano es un asesino- pensó y luego soltó un suspiro.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Seira?- pregunta Rocio, mientras mira al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Si, tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos ahí a Yu- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se ponía de pie y con su mano ayudaba a que Rocio se ponga de pie.

Ambos se dirigen al lugar donde se encontraba cerca y se sorprenden al ver a Mikel sentado al lado de la cama de Seira.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Tsubasa, al ver al ángel, pero cuando este se pone de pie, notan que al lado de Seira estaba Yu recostado.

-Él es Mikel, y espero que de una respuesta de que es lo que esta ocurriendo- dijo Rocio, mientras miraba a Mikel con seriedad y enojo.

Detrás de Rocio aparece Zane, quien le tapa la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo, el cual tenía un líquido que la deja inconsciente.

-Rocio- dijo Tsubasa, mientras sostiene a Rocio- Zane ¿Qué te ocurre? Aparte de ser un asesino enfermizo- dijo, mientras con una mirada llena de rabia miraba al chico de ojos zafiros.

En ese momento, algo extraño sucedió, un chico apareció, traía una túnica turquesa, con capucha, la cual les impedía ver el rostro.

Ese chico rápidamente ataco a Zane, y luego a Mikel, dejándolos a ambos inconscientes en un rincón, luego dejo un frasco con un líquido dentro, en el suelo, y desapareció en las sombras.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Tsubasa, y luego ve que Rocio estaba abriendo los ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto, mientras ayudaba a que Rocio se mantenga de pie.

-Si…- dijo Rocio, y luego mira a su hermano y al ángel Mikel inconscientes en un rincón- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta, con asombro.

-Luego te cuento- dijo Tsubasa, y se acerca al frasco y lo toma.

-Espera, yo conozco eso, oh por Dios, C.A.M. estuvo aquí- dijo Rocio, al reconocer el frasco, pero dejo a un Tsubasa confundido.

-¿C.A.M.?- pregunto Tsubasa, con algo de dudas, pero también con celos.

-C.A.M. Chico Agua Misteriosa, nadie sabe quien es él, nosotros le dimos ese nombre, ya que los frascos de agua que deje son curativos- le comenta Rocio, y Tsubasa no duda y le da del agua del frasco a Seira.

Un brillo celeste comenzó a rodear a Seira, el cual dejo a Tsubasa y Rocio ciegos por unos segundos, cuando ambos recuperaron la vista, vieron que Seira estaba recuperada.

-Sera mejor llevarlos de regreso- dijo Rocio, mientras tomaba a Yu en brazos.

-…- Tsubasa no siguió la conversación, al parecer Rocio solo quería irse de ese lugar, así que el decidió darle ese gusto, tomo a Seira en sus brazos y los cuatro se fueron, dejando a Zane y a Mikel.

Cuando llegan al internado notan que Ginga y los demás se estaban yendo.

-Tsubasa- dijeron todos, al ver llegar al chico de cabellos plateado junto con Rocio, Seira y Yu.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunta Tsubasa, mientras todos cruzaban miradas y luego las posaban en él.

-De regreso a Metal City- dijo Ryo, y se acercó al chico de ojos ámbares.

-Ya veo, entonces es un adiós- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba a todos sus amigos con algo de tristeza.

-No estés triste- dijo Ginga, con una sonrisa.

-Te estamos dejando en buenas manos- dijo Madoka, mientras miraba a Rocio.

Tsubasa sigue la mirada de Madoka, y solo sonrisa al ver que se posaban en la castaña de puntas rubias.

-Una cosa más- dijo Ryo, para así llamar la atención de Tsubasa, lo cual funciono- Cuida de Yu- dijo, mientras miraba como Yu estaba abrazado a Rocio mientras estaba dormido.

-No te preocupes, lo hare- dijo Tsubasa, y luego solo se despidió de todos.

Tsubasa, junto con Rocio, fueron a dejar a los pequeños en su habitación, y luego fueron a la de ellos, pero antes de entrar Tsubasa detiene a Rocio.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Rocio, al ver que el chico estaba algo preocupado.

-¿Qué harás con tu hermano?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con preocupación en su voz.

-Mira, mañana vendrán mis padres y lo llevaran a otro internado, así que ya tenemos un problema menos- dijo Rocio, mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Si… uno menos, falta Raymon, y rezar de que no aparezca otro- pensó Tsubasa, al momento de entrar en la habitación.

El tiempo paso rápido, ya habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Zane se fue del internado. Yu y Seira siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsubasa aun estaba pasando un mal momento por causa de Raymon, quien no dejaba de molestarlo. Dark seguía siendo el mismo, pero junto con Moon se habían vuelto unos excelentes practicantes de magia negra. Rocio, por su parte estaba feliz de que todo estuviera en paz, pero esa paz no duraría para siempre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho un grito femenino, proveniente de una de las habitaciones del internado.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: ¿Quién grito?**

**Yo: es el misterio que le dejo a los lectores**

**Kyoya: que novedad *sarcasmo***

**Yo: ¬¬ no empieces, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo: bueno la lluvia trae una continuación**

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Ryuga: según entendí, drama**

**Yo: no des adelantos y dilo**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

Dark y Tsubasa estaban tranquilamente conversando, y al escuchar ese grito se alteraron un poco.

-¿Quién habrá gritado?- pregunta Tsubasa, con expresión cansada.

-No lo sé, pero creo haber escuchado ese grito antes- dijo Dark, y luego solo cierra los ojos y piensa.

En ese momento aparecen Seira y Yu, quienes venían tomando un helado.

-Dark…- le llamo Seira, con un tono algo curioso.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Dark, mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Moon?- le pregunta Seira, logrando que Dark analice lo que había pasado.

-¿Con Moon? Pero… Acaso ella… ¿FUE LA QUE GRITO?- pensaba Dark, y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Tsubasa miro desconcertado a su sombra, alzo la ceja y luego mira a ambos pequeños.

Yu y Seira seguían con sus helados, Dark salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, y Tsubasa, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, siguió a su sombra.

Ambos chicos de cabellos plateados llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Dark, y ahí encontraron a Rocio golpeando la puerta.

-¡Moon abre ahora mismo!- grita Rocio, mientras golpeaba como loca la puerta, parecía que no le importaba si la tiraba abajo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar?- pregunta Tsubasa, al ver a la castaña golpeando la puerta y a su sombra buscando la llave de la habitación en sus bolsillos.

-Moon esta…- dijo Rocio, y luego analizo las palabras- mejor será que ella lo diga- dijo finalmente y apoya su espalda contra la pared.

Un sonido de una cerradura abriéndose se estaba escuchando, y tres personas estaban con la mirada pendiente de la puerta. Moon sale de la habitación, en sus mejillas se veían como las lágrimas caían, y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Moon…- dijo Dark, casi como si fuera un susurro, y va con la chica y rápidamente la rodea con sus brazos, fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

-Dark… yo… yo…- intentaba decir Moon, pero no lo lograba decir, solo podía llorar.

Tsubasa toca a Rocio en hombro, y cuando ella le mira, él hace una señal para irse. Rocio entiende a la perfección el gesto del chico, y ambos se van.

Cuando ya se encuentra a una distancia razonable, algo paso.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTAS QUE!?- grito Dark, y ese grito se habría escuchado por todo Japón.

Tsubasa por poco y se cae del susto, jamás había pensado que Dark pudiera gritar tan fuerte.

-¿Qué paso ahí?- pregunto Tsubasa, con algo de miedo.

-Veras… Moon y Dark… se pasaron del escalón quince…- le contesta Rocio, con un poco de vergüenza al comentarle eso a Tsubasa.

-¡DARK HIZO… ¿QUÉ?!- grito Tsubasa, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-Como oíste… serán padres- dijo Rocio, mientras se sentaba en una banca junto con Tsubasa.

El chico de ojos ámbares solo callo, y luego de un silencio algo incomodo, soltó un suspiro y miro a Rocio, quien tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo paso es?- se pregunta Tsubasa, en voz baja, pero la castaña de puntas rubias lo escucho.

-Sabes sobre el tema, no es difícil- dijo Rocio, mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió hace una semana.

_***~*~*Flashback (hace una semana)*~*~***_

_Tsubasa se encontraba entrando en la habitación, y cuando llega se encuentra a su novia esperándole, parecía no estar muy animada._

_-Rocio… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tsubasa, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica._

_-No…- dijo Rocio, en voz muy baja, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla izquierda._

_-Amor… dime que tienes- dijo Tsubasa, mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica de ojos chocolates con su brazo y la atraía más hacia él._

_-Es solo que… quiero hacer algo contigo- dijo Rocio, mientras se levantaba, se ponía en frente de Tsubasa, y lo empuja a la cama, quedando ella sobre él._

_Tsubasa sonríe, y luego comienza a besarla, quitándole una prenda de ropa a la vez._

-Hay Rocio…- decía Tsubasa dormido, y Rocio lo estaba observando algo extrañada.

-Mi novio es un pervertido, pero aun así es mi pervertido- dijo Rocio, con una sonrisa, y regresa a dormirse.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

Tsubasa la mira con algo de curiosidad, ya que no recordaba porque ella estaba diciendo eso.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella diga eso?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, mientras miraba a la chica de ojos chocolates, y luego suelta un suspiro.

*-*-*Con Moon y Dark*-*-*

Dark estaba en shock, mientras Moon pasaba su mano en frente de los ojos de él, al parecer llevaban así un buen tiempo.

-Dark… ¡Dark!... ¡DARK!- gritaba Moon, para así poder hacer reaccionar al chico de ojos rojos, pero no daba ningún resultado.

-Un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe…- eran las únicas dos palabras que pasaban por la mente de Dark.

-Genial- dijo Moon, con sarcasmo muy notorio en su voz- No me imagino como reaccionara cuando salga del shock- dijo para si misma, y solo logra soltar un suspiro.

*-*-*Con Yu y Seira*-*-*

-Oye Seisei… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta Yu, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a la pequeña.

-No lo sé, y no me llames Seisei- se quejo Seira, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas.

Yu se ríe al ver la cara que ponía su amiga, pero luego comienza a asustarse cuando ve que la cara de ella se torna roja.

-¿Por qué estas roja?- pregunta Yu, mientras alza una ceja.

Seira sonríe tontamente y luego suelta una risa un tanto risueña.

-Hola Seira- le saludo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Buenos días Jesse- le saluda Seira, mientras un tierno color carmesí aparece en sus mejillas.

* * *

**Yo: bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe… un bebe…**

**Tsubasa: ya se volvió disco rayado**

**Kyoya: no me sorprende**

**Yo: bien… ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo: Hace mucho no actualizaba este fic…**

**Tsubasa: ¿Cuál es el método de tortura de hoy?**

**Yo: Ninguno**

**Todos: O_O esa no me la creo**

**Yo: Créanlo… Solo lean y sabrán. Tsubasa te toca…**

**Tsubasa: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes. Solo le pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

Yu miró con algo de odio, pero a la vez de intriga, a Jesse. Algo le parecía extraño… No entendía bien que pasaba.

-Oye Seira- dijo Jesse-. ¿Sabes dónde está Rocio? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-No- contestó Seira-. ¿Quieres que yo se lo diga?

-Por favor… Dile que los A.C. están aquí.

La pequeña se quedó mirando al rubio. No entendía que era A.C. pero tampoco se iba a meter en un tema de su hermana. Miró como Yu estaba aún más ardido que ella.

-Yo se lo digo.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Yu al ver que la pequeña se estaba alejando, fue con ella. No resistió más la curiosidad y le pregunto:

-¿Qué son los A.C.?

-No lo sé.

Una gotita estilo anime comenzó a formarse en la cabeza del pequeño de ojos jades. En ese momento tropezaron con alguien que no se esperaban.

-Seira… Hola

-Mikel… Creí que te habías ido.

-Claro que no. Sigo estudiando aquí… Si no lo hiciera mis poderes estarían fuera de control.

-Ya veo.

Yu comenzó a recordar… Ese era el joven que había ayudado a Zane. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hablara con ese joven? ¿Qué relación mantenían? Yu no sabía cómo reaccionar… Si con terror o curiosidad.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Mikel-. Nos vemos…

Él comenzó a alejarse… Pero para Yu algo extraño estaba pasando…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que...- ella debatió si decirle a Yu o no-. No sé.

-…- La miró como que no se la estaba creyendo-. Me dirás- sacó una bolsita de terciopelo morado-. Si no quieres que algo pase…

-Yu… ¡¿Cómo es que tienes eso?!

-Se lo quite al profesor mientras no me veía.

-Está bien lo que pasa es que…

Seira salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía… No le iba a decir a Yu pero tampoco quería ser sometida a esa pequeña tortura.

-Regresa aquí cobarde.

El pequeño de ojos jades comenzó a perseguirla por todo el campus… Hasta que llegaron a una parte un tanto oscura y sucia… Ambos miraron con atención el lugar. Unas sombras se posaron detrás de ellos… Giraron con lentitud al sentir unas respiraciones en sus cuellos. Y ahí vieron algo que nunca creyeron ver…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron ambos antes de salir corriendo.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que vieron una escena un tanto… inusual.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Moon-. ¡Voy a hacer que reaccione!

-No- dijo Rocio-. Ahora cálmate.

Lograron ver como Rocio sujetaba a Moon de la cintura. Mientras que Tsubasa movía a Dark bruscamente. Y este… Bueno Dark solo podía decir algo:

- Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe… Un bebe…

Yu saco la bolsita de terciopelo y la abrió.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Seira-. ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

-Solo hare que Dark regrese a ser el de antes.

El pequeño de ojos jades se acercó a Dark y le arrojó todo el polvillo blanco a Dark.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- gritó Dark-. ¡Date por muerto mocoso!

Pero antes de que la sombra de ojos rojos pudiera acercarse al pequeño. Comenzó a rascarse por todo el cuerpo… Los brazos, las piernas, el abdomen… Todo.

-Yu…- le llamó Tsubasa-. ¿Qué le lanzaste?

-Polvo pica-pica- le contestó el menor- Y no, no es mío.

-¿A quién se lo robaste?

-Solo se lo pedí prestado al profesor…

-Si…- dijo Seira-. "Prestado".

-¿De qué lado estas?

-Del lado de… -miró como Moon estaba dormida sobre Dark-. Cambia muy rápido las personalidades…

-A todo y nada… - dijo Rocio-. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Escapamos- contestaron ambos-. Hay algo feo aquí…

-¿Algo feo?- preguntó Tsubasa-. ¿Qué cosa es algo feo?

Los pequeños se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Casi se me olvida- dijo Seira-. Ro… Jesse me mando a decirte que los A.C. están aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!

Tsubasa y Yu no lograban entender nada… Algo aquí no era lo mismo de antes… Algo estaba cambiando. Algo estaba por ocurrir…

Pero por ahora me he de despedir… Ya que esa… Es otra historia…

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Por ahora…_

* * *

**Todos: O_O no me digas que…**

**Yo: Exacto… Planeo una secuela… Y este fic llego a su fin -3-**

**Ryuga: Tsubasa te jodiste por otro fic más…**

**Tsubasa: Siempre yo**

**Yo: De hecho no estarás con Yu nada más… Hay más… ^^ Por eso quiero pedirle a Vale si es que lee esto… Que me preste su oc Valentina**

**Kyoya: Te jodiste Ryuga**

**Yo: ¬¬ Y la que quiera a Kyoya en el fic me avisa**

**Kyoya: ._.**

**Yo: Bueno ya saben… Reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado.**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
